Duan Xiu Zhi Pi
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: Sequel to Passion of The Cut Sleeve, telling of Janyuu's past with Mitsuo Yamaki, the aftermath of Takato's confession to Jenrya and a visit from a relative who does not approve. Posted with Original Author's permission.
1. My Past I: Mitsuo, Li Jiangyu

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
My Past I: Mitsuo (Li Jiangyu)

* * *

I was the shy, quiet new kid from China. Seven years old, just starting at my new school. I...I wasn't even speaking perfect Japanese yet, not even close at times. Most would make fun of me or ignore me. I was weird, awkward. No-one could pronounce my name right, "Ganyuu,' they called me. The Kanji...read slightly differently. In Japanese, properly, it's Janyuu. Chinese, Jiangyu. It...sort of bothered me, especially when kids would do it on purpose.

"Ganyuu! _Ni hao_-Ganyuu! Ganyuuuuuu!"

"...Please. Leave me alone."

"Teach me Chinese! _Ni hao_ Ganyuu!"

Things like that...It bothered me but there was nothing I could really do about them. Kids are kids, I was the new kid...It's how things go.

Then, one day, there was another new kid...Mitsuo. I...almost didn't make a good first impression.

"You're Chinese, right?"

"...Yes."

"_Ni hao!_"

"Please, don't...Just leave me alone! I'm tired of that stuff! Go away!"

"Huh? Why, Jiangyu-san? D-Don't tell me..._Nihao _means something dirty...I-I looked it up in a dictionary! It said it meant 'hello.'"

"...Did...you...just call me Jiangyu? Why did you just say Nihao?" It was unusual for a Japanese speaker to call me Jiangyu, even though his tones and pronunciation were a little off. And completely unheard of when it came to the Japanese speaking kids at my school.

"M-my family's...going on a trip to Cheng Du next month, I wanna surprise them by learning some Chinese for when I go. The teacher told me to ask you when he saw me reading a dictionary."

"S-Sorry, it's...just...Everyone sort of...Shouts '_Nihao_' at me and calls me 'Ganyuu.'"

"Um...Ganyuu? Why?"

"The Hanzi read slightly different in Japan...My name is Janyuu, not Ganyuu, in Japanese."

"Can I call you Jan-kun?"

"...H-Huh? Jan-kun? Um...What's your name?"

"_Wo shi_ Mitsuo."

"_Wo shi_ Jiangyu...Or, Jan-kun, if you want...Mitsuo-kun. I'll help you learn for your trip."

"_Xie xie,_ Jan-kun!"

Mitsuo...learned quite a bit of Chinese from me. He used it on his trip, his parents were proud of him. He was so excited when he came back...

"Jan-kun! It was amazing! I remembered the Hanzi you taught me, too, for when we went out to eat...Oh, and that worldplay joke you told me to say, the waiter thought it was hysterical! My Dad was soooo impressed I made the guy laugh and my Dad didn't know what I said!"

"I'm glad, Mitsuo-kun." I figured, if he was like the others, he wouldn't want to hang out with me any more. He learned his Chinese, he impressed his family...I was of no more use.

"Jan-kun, wanna go get ice cream after school?"

"What?" That...was unexpected.

"I owe you big! C'mon! All the ice cream you can eat on me!"

"S-Sure...Thank you, Mitsuo-kun."

...We became best friends. He was always joking around with me, making me laugh. The other kids stopped making fun of me, he stood up for me a few times. Physically, speaking. He...got hurt most of the time, I felt bad for that but he told me, "No-one makes fun of Jan-kun." He got even more upset than I did when kids would call me Ganyuu, I was a little overwhelmed by how much he did for me. I always tried to do the same for him in return.

As the years went by...Mitsuo and I were the best of friends. He stopped learning Chinese from me and forgot some of it. I didn't mind, really. It meant he didn't use me, he was really my friend. We would still use simple phrases back and forth. And if we wanted to fake-impress an adult, Mitsuo could BS his way in "conversation" with random sentences while I spoke to him...Provided he didn't make me laugh with some nonsense he picked up or taught himself. He was actually quite good at the latter, when I answered the phone he would say something completely random and weird to make me laugh...

...Then came middle school. Mitsuo had grown out his hair over the summer, he looked great with long hair. He was always thin, because he usually ran around like a maniac. He was pretty hyper most of the time and loud. But he was always smiling and making jokes... That year he also got a new pair of glasses, thin copper wire frames. Instead of the thick, black frames he had before. I thought they looked really good on him, I have no idea why I thought that...At first.

One day, we met in the park...We had ice cream together. He talked about how much he loved green tea ice cream and the wonders of frozen custard. It was...one of his classic babbling rants that you just can't help but laugh at...Usually.

...I...I was lost in thought as he spoke... ...I was thinking about him. I was staring at him. I was...admiring him.

It was that night, I realized something...Something that scared me so much...

...I had fallen in love with my best friend, Mitsuo Yamaki.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Eh...Just thought I'd give the Yamaki\Jiangyu thing a serious attempt. Sequel to "The Passion of the Cut Sleeve," since I wanted to play with some of what was mentioned in it. I'm...really not sure if this is one of my better fics, though. Fair warning.

Regarding "Ganyuu." In the Japanese version of Tamers, occasionally Janyuu\Jenrya are referred to as "Ganyuu" and "Genrya" by people who read their names spelled out in Kanji. This is due to how the Hanzi\Kanji (the complex Chinese symbols in Japanese writing) are read in Japanese.

"Nihao" is Mandarin Chinese for "Hello." Literally, it translates to "You Good." "Ni Hao Ma" is this in question form and translated, usually, as "Hello, how are you?" Literally, it's "You good?"

"Xie Xie" means "Thank you."

For the fic itself...I sort of wanted to do more with the whole Yamaki\Jiangyu thing. I had to come up with a way to do it that didn't completely screw over the series continuity. Good thing I'm rewatching Tamers while I write these things. Seriously, that's probably the reason I've been writing so many Tamers fics...

Also, the title...Well, since it's a sequel to The Passion of the Cut Sleeve, the title means...

...The Passion of the Cut Sleeve!

...In Mandarin Chinese instead of English...

...YAY! MANDARIN!

WO AI ZHONGWEN!

WO AI CHA!

WO AI DAO!

WO AI WENMO!

WO AI MEINAN!

WO AI... ...Uh... WO AI AI!

AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!

Zaijian~!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

What in God's name are you ON, Ori?

Um, he's saying he loves a bunch of things (I think). Okay, then! I'll join in!

Wo Ai Jenkato!

Wo Ai, um, editing this? I-I don't know. Whatever, spread the love, Ori! Spread the love! And, please, cut down on the vicodin. Or up it. I don't know. Just change your dose.

Ori loves Mandarin Chinese. I think it has to do with being a Taoist or perhaps just because he's Ori. And obviously insane.

I'm certainly curious as to what he's planning with this. We finally have a serious Yamaki\Janyuu fic! More than Rosa!

-Taiki Matsuki


	2. Chapter I: My Secret, Li Jiangyu

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter I: My Secret (Li Jiangyu)

* * *

I'm still surprised at myself for telling my own son about Yama. It was something I thought I would keep from my children forever but...I had never seen Jianliang so scared before. I shouldn't have acted like this was nothing, I thought it would put him at ease if, in fact, he was gay. I know better now, though I doubt I'll ever have such a talk with one of my children again. I wasn't expecting to ever have such a talk but I still prepared for it, just in case. I didn't want them to go through the anxiety and confusion I went through.

Jianliang loves Takato. I'm so happy for him. They were always so close, I actually sort of suspected that they may already have been together. I think that's why being told that Takato was gay wasn't much of a shock.

Jianliang still has trouble accepting himself, he 'feels the opposite of hate' for Takato. It's always shocking when you first realize these feelings. It's going to take some getting used to. It took me so long to sort out of my feelings for Yama. Yama said he did the same with his feelings for me.

I return to the dining room table with my plate after putting Jianliang's food in the refrigerator.

"Jianliang's not hungry?" Lianjie asks from the table. "He sick?"

"No, he just doesn't have an appetite tonight," I reply.

"You were in there a while," Jialing says. "Everything okay with him?"

"Just fine, he needed some homework help." I say as I sit back down with my plate. Just as I start eating, Jianliang comes out of his room, going to the door.

"G-Going out!" Jianliang calls. ...He's seeing Takato.

"Jianliang, it's dinner time. And a bit late," Mayumi says.

"It's all right," I say. "Call if you're going to be very late, Jianliang."

"Th-Thanks!" Jianliang bows his head with a smile, slips on his shoes and leaves.

"You're letting Jianliang go out?" Lianjie, my oldest son, says. "...What'd you two talk about?"

"Nothing important, Lianjie. Jianliang said he would call a friend for more help," I say. "He'll probably eat there, too." They probably won't ask Jianliang later, but just in case I'll have to tell him his reasons for leaving.

"Jianliang turning down Baozi? ...Must be Takato," Jialing says. "Guilmon bread is the only thing he likes more than baozi." I almost laugh, my daughter is a sharp one.

We all finish dinner quietly. Lianjie, Jialing and Xiaochun do the dishes...I ask Mayumi to join me in our bedroom. I close the door after making sure no-one is in the hall. "...I'm sure you want to know what Jianliang was so upset about," I say.

Mayumi-chan nods. "I know whatever it was, it wasn't for school. Is he even seeing Takato?"

"...Definitely," I smile. I sit on our bed. "Remember what I told you before we got married?"

Her eyes widen slightly, but a smile spreads across her face. "...Jianliang? Really?"

I nod. "...Takato came out to him this afternoon. Jianliang...had to sort out his feelings. I-I helped him with that."

"And he felt the same for Takato?"

"You know how close they are, Mayumi-chan. I'd be surprised if he didn't," I reply. I glance away. "...I...told him about Yamaki." I still can't believe I did that, but...I guess it will mean Jianliang has someone to talk to about this sort of thing, too. I understood his shock, it is odd to learn this about a parent. I wanted to avoid my children knowing, for that reason and others. It's...something I don't want them concerned about.

"Y-You...Are you serious?"

"He was terrified of me even suspecting him as gay," I reply. "He...had to know. He was shocked but he's at ease. He knows we would never object. He still can't bring himself to tell me he loves Takato, but he said he 'feels the opposite of hate' for him."

Mayumi smiles. "I'm glad he's happy, that's all that matters. I take it he doesn't want his brother and sisters to know?"

I nod. "Not yet."

"I almost checked on you two," she says, "but I heard Jianliang crying. Whatever it was, I didn't want to interrupt."

"It was...the realization," I shrug. "It's...hard at first. He just broke down and said he was sorry. I asked what about, he said he thought he might be gay. I told him to never apologize for that, I asked him to promise to never apologize for it."

Mayumi walks up to me, she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "...I know how strongly you feel about this, Jiangyu. I'm glad you could help Jianliang."

"I-I just don't want him to go through what I did." I...always feel uncomfortable talking about this with Mayumi. Yama was my first love. Mayumi was the first person I could fall in love with again. I don't want her to think that I love Yama more than her, I never thought I'd find anyone ever again before I met her. She says she understands but... I just don't want her to worry, since Yama and I are back in contact. Ever since the Digital World, D-Reaper and all that.

Yama and I...We still haven't talked about the past. Or even hinted at it. It's always "business." ...I want to talk to him about it one of these days. He's...changed so much. I didn't even recognize him when I saw him... ...I almost thought it was someone else with the same name. The old Yama... ...Was so, so different from the Mitsuo Yamaki today. I had trouble believing they were the same person.

"One thing, um...Jiangyu, I...Wish I knew about this earlier." Mayumi sighs. "...Your Father called while you were talking with Jianliang."

"Speak of Cao Cao, Cao Cao is there..." I sigh. "...Or, rather, speak of Liu Xuande and Cao Cao is there. That seems to be my father's skill."

"He's going to be in Japan, meeting some old friends and he wanted to spend time with his family, his...favorite grandson, too." ...That would be Jianliang. My regret in telling him about Yamaki is... ...He lost his respect for his grandfather. I could see it in his eyes after I told him how he...made sure I stopped seeing Mitsuo. I never thought I would see him again after that.

...It speaks a lot about how much he cares about Takato, too. That even the idea of going through what I did scares him so much. I won't let him go through that.

Unfortunately...Grandpa Jiyan was Jianliang's favorite relative, and my Father makes no secret that Jianliang is his favorite grandson. I was shocked by how strongly he reacted to what happened. I actually feel a little bit bad that I destroyed his image of his grandfather like that...They were very close.

"...I take it we can't put him up in a hotel, can we?"

"He insisted on staying here."

"..._Aiya_..." I sigh. "I'll warn Jianliang...And ask him to pretend nothing changed. I-I know he'll...have trouble with that. He felt bad for me, he...told me he was sorry it happened. I told him not to be, he wouldn't exist otherwise."

"Jiangyu...I know how happy you were with Mitsuo," Mayumi smiles, sitting next to me. "He was your first love."

"And you were the first I could ever love after him," I reply, smiling. "And you were my first girl...To honest, Mayumi-chan...I thought I was gay until I met you." It's sort of true...I knew I could be 'interested' in women but... ...I preferred Yama. And after Yama I was more or less asexual.

"I know, but..." Mayumi gives me a hug. "I know how important he was to you and how Jiyan's actions upset you. I'm just glad you're here to protect Jianliang."

"Thank you," I hug her back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jianliang came home a bit late, he called earlier and I told him his "excuse" for leaving. He appreciated it. Lianjie is playing video games in the living room, Jialing and Xiaochun are in their rooms. I motion for Jianliang to come into my work room from the doorway. He blushes slightly as he does so, closing the door.

"...So?" I ask.

"...S-So what?" Jianliang asks, looking away.

He's...still nervous about admitting to this. I can't believe it! Well, actually... I can. I just want him to be at ease about all this. Not to be afraid to talk about it with me.

"How did your meeting with Takato go?" I ask. "Jianliang, you can tell me. I can't object, you remember what I told you?"

"...W-Well, um...We met in the park and talked for a while," Jianliang says. "It...It's sort of like not much has changed. W-Well, except...we're...um...We hug more. And he...calls me 'Jen-chan'..."

I laugh. "...And do you call him 'Takato-chan?'" Jianliang nods. "And by 'hug more,' I assume there's some kissing involved." The shade of red Jianliang turns confirms this. "What did you talk about?"

"...A-Actually...It was...mostly about how we felt. I-I...I told him about how I saw us as 'oath brothers,' before. He's actually read Three Kingdoms. I never knew he did!" He laughs. "...And..."

"...You spent the rest of that time in each other's arms. Either talking or kissing?" I ask. Jianliang turns bright red once again. "Relax, Jianliang...It's...what Yama and I did."

"I-I...told Takato I spoke to my cousin Jiuxian to help figure this out," Jianliang says. "I didn't...tell him about you. Or...Yamaki."

I smile. "Thank you."

"...Can I ask...another question about that?"

I nod.

"...What was...Yamaki like back then?"

"Sort of like Takato, except...A bit hyper. And more outgoing." Hyper...is a bit of an understatement.

"...Hyper?"

I nod.

"...Yamaki?"

I nod.

"...Mitsuo Yamaki?

I nod.

"Mitsuo Yamaki of Hypnos?"

I nod.

"..._HYPER?_"

I laugh. "Yamaki...changed a lot, let's say."

"No kidding..." Jianliang says. I was just as shocked when I met the 'new' Yamaki.

I reach into one of my desk drawers. "...Here, this is a photo of us when we were about your age." I pass the photo to Jianliang. It's one of the few I managed keep hidden from my father. Yama and I, arm in arm. It was taken by a friend. Yama has one of his usual huge smiles (he smiled so much back then) and giving a V for victory sign with one hand. In that hand, he's wearing a blue and green beaded bracelet, I gave it to him after his old one had snapped...Blue was his color, green was mine.

Back then...Yama had much, much longer hair and wore wire-frame glasses. He was a bit of a crybaby like Takato was, actually, but only if it was something felt strongly enough about. He was also very loud and...energetic, to say the least. He was my best friend as we grew up together...And I developed feelings for him. The day I told him... ...Was a shock to say the least.

Jianliang stares at the photo, his eyes wide. "...Um...Wow..."

"What is it?"

"...Dad, I am about...to say...something, um...I know not to describe things like this, but...Really gay is the only description I can come up with..." Jianliang says. "...I'm going to say something...really gay."

"What is it?" I can't help but laugh. The fact he's saying even that is a sign he's...accepting things. He's comfortable enough to say something 'really gay.'

"...Yamaki-san... ...was really, really..." He takes a moment to say the next word. "..._Cute_...back then." Jianliang says, glancing back at the photo. The look on his face...a cross of shock, digust, horror and shame? I can't help but laugh, given...How he met and knows Yamaki, saying that had to be hard for him. "I-I can...see part of why you liked him..." I'm glad to see him being more open about this. The fact...he told me Yama was cute back then...is definitely a good sign. And...more progress than I expected.

...And he is right. Yama was very...cute. Especially his personality. He was always doing what he could to make me laugh. And never stood by if he saw something he considered unjust...Though, that ranged from "true injustice" to "Jan-chan, you NEVER put chopped peanuts on green tea ice cream...It's so wrong! Apologize to your ice cream! Right now!" ...I can't believe he turned into the Yamaki I know today.

"Thank you, Jianliang," I laugh. "He...was different back then, to say the least." Jianliang passes the photo back to me, I put it in my desk.

"How did...he tell you?"

"Actually, I told him...It was the first time anything had ever shut him up." Really, it was...Yama was very hard to keep quiet. "I thought he hated me, like Takato did with you. Then he tackled me and...Kissed me."

"...Yamaki?"

I nod.

"...Mitsuo Yamaki?"

"Jianliang, yes, that Mitsuo Yamaki of Hypnos." Jianliang finds the old Yamaki as shocking as I found the new Yamaki. "Your Grandfather's actions...changed him a lot, it seems."

Jianliang sits down on one of the other chairs. "...What happened? I-If you...don't mind talking about it, I mean."

I look away, thinking for a moment. "My Father found us, we were kissing. Yama tried to defend our love and...Unfortunately, you come from a long line of Tai Chi practicioners. Your Grandfather dragged me home and from then on more or less spied on me to make sure I never saw Yama again. Yama...always tried to defend us and the results were always the same. He...refused to give up, no matter what happened. No matter how much he got hurt. ...I...I switched schools and did what I could to avoid him, so he wouldn't get hurt...He finally confronted me, I...I told him how sorry I was that...things had to end. For his sake. He didn't take that well. Neither did I." I hear...sobbing.

I turn, Jianliang...is crying.

"J-Jianliang?"

"...I...I just...I think of what I'd feel if...it were Takato and I. I wouldn't...be able to take it, Dad. Before, when we were friends, I couldn't handle it...But... ...After tonight? No, not at all. I-I'd do whatever it took to be with Takato. No matter what...I'd never give up, like...Yamaki." He says. "I-I'm so sorry that happened to you."

I smile. "To hear that means a lot to me, Jianliang. And I promise, I won't let that happen to you and Takato. Do his parents know?"

"N-No...I-I still haven't told him you know. Did you...tell Mom?"

"She wanted to know what you were upset about."

"O-Oh..."

"Sorry, did you want to tell her?" I should have thought of that.

"N-No, I'm...glad you did, but...I-I never even thought I was gay until a few hours ago, Dad, I never looked into the lifestyle or anything, but...I still heard all the stories of families who can't accept their son or daughter and the horror stories. That...was why I didn't want you to know and...Why I said sorry, even though you kept saying it was okay. I-I just...didn't want to disapppoint you with...something I wished I could change."

"Jianliang, you are anything but a disappointment. I'm proud of you for having the courage to be with Takato." I say. "How...did Takato react when you told him you loved him? Face to face, I mean."

"Um... ...Not as...excessive as Yamaki, but...He hugged me, thanked me and gave me a kiss. W-We...sort of stayed in that position for a while."

I laugh. "Bring Takato over tomorrow, say it's for school or something and...don't tell him we know."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. I promise, it'll be a good thing." I say. "Right after school, before your brother and sisters get home."

Jianliang nods. "...Thank you, Dad. So much...for helping me. I-I think...I'd still be sitting there, trying to figure this out. Even though the answer was...kind of obvious."

"How happy are you?"

"...I...I didn't know I could ever be this happy. I really didn't." He smiles. "Takato is sort of the same way. He smiled the whole time we were together. So did I."

"That makes me happy, Jianliang." I smile. "Do you know if you'll tell your siblings anytime soon?"

"Um...If I do...Xiaochun and Jialing first...I-I don't know how Lianjie would take this."

"He plays as Zhang He all the time in Dynasty Warriors," I shrug. I don't play video games anymore and even I know of Zhang He's...infamous reputation as the 'flaming' Phoenix of Wei. ...Lianjie likes the character a lot for his moveset he says. I tend to believe him. He also thinks he's funny...He kind of is.

"Yeah, but...I dunno, Lianjie doesn't strike me as homophobic, but...I think he'll see it as gross or something," Jianliang shrugs. That sounds believable. He gets up. "Thanks again, Dad...I'll bring Takato tomorrow like you asked."

"Thank you. Congratulations, Jianliang. I'm glad you're happy."

Jianliang smiles and goes to the door. "Thanks. Good night."

"Good night." I turn back to my computer.

...This weekend, I'm going to Hypnos for the "usual project," trying to reverse the damage we did when we got rid of D-Reaper...Yamaki is actually very dedicated to reuniting my son with Terriermon and the others with their partners, but... ...He took special interest in Terriermon. He's managed to locate him in the Digital World and send messages for Jianliang. He's done the same for the others, but not as much.

...I sometimes wonder if I have something to do with that. Either way, I think it's time I talked to Yamaki about the past. About how things have changed. And...how sorry I am that I didn't stand up to my father.

I'm glad that...Jianliang doesn't have to worry about that. I'll tell him about his Grandfather's visit later...For now, he's happy. I don't want to ruin that.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Eh...I'm still not sure if this was a good idea to run with.

I really did want to do a serious attempt at Yamaki\Jiangyu...But at the same time, it has to be in the past since, well... Look, I am NOT going to make Jiangyu cheat on his wife! Not cool, not cool at all! Sorry, Yamaki, you ain't gonna get Jan-chan in the end.

It's also a bit hard to work around Tamer's continuity with this pairing, given the interaction between Yamaki and Jiangyu in the series.

Just tell me when I start doing a crappier job at hitting random keys to make a story than usual, please. I'd really appreciate it. _Xie xie!_

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I honestly don't expect Ori to put them together in the end, he wouldn't do that to Mayumi and the Li family.

However, I won't lie that I really can't wait to see them get together in the "my past" chapters. Especially given how Ori's describing the younger version of Yamaki, I wonder where he's going with that.

Mind of a madman, people. That's all I can say.

-Taiki Matsuki


	3. My Past II: Study, Li Jiangyu

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
My Past II: Study (Li Jiangyu)

* * *

I'm not gay.

I can't be!

I'm not one of them, one of those perverts, like what Dad calls them. I-I'm not. I'm normal! I didn't choose this! I don't want this! I'm not gay...

...Then why do I feel the way I do about Mitsuo? It's more than friendship, as close as we are this is...more than friendship. So much more.

I-I dreamed about kissing him. Last night. We were at the park. He kissed me, I kissed back, enjoying every second of it. He broke the kiss, saying, "I love you Janyuu." I woke up in a panic. ...I-I had a dream about my best friend. Kissing that best friend. And...enjoying it. And it wasn't the first of those dreams.

...I've done some...research. My Father's...views on those 'perverts' is more than a bit warped, I think. I was told they were perverts who lust for the same gender, spread disease freely and... ...He doesn't want to get into their, um, "twisted nighttime habits." And that's just the beginning of some of the things he's told me.

It's...quite different from what I found. They're... ...Normal. I-I went to Shinjuku's, um, 'district.' I-I didn't even realize I was there, actually. I asked a man for directions, he...told me I was already there. I was in the middle of it...I was expecting some radical difference between it and any other part of town. If anything, I thought it was...a little nicer than most places in Shinjuku.

...I spent time there, just to see what 'those perverts' were really like. I ate at a restaurant that was owned by a gay man... The waiter even flrted with me near the end of the meal. I-I...I blushed, actually. Mostly because he reminded me of Mitsuo.

...I...I am gay. As much as I hate to admit to it, as much as I'm going to deny it later, I'm gay. But...I'm not a pervert. I-I don't lust after Mitsuo. I love Mitsuo...And that scares me.

If my father ever found out, he'd disown me. The very idea of 'perversion' makes him angry. I was...always warned about them if he spotted "one" near by when I was young. He would go as far as shield me as they walked past, frowning. If they tried to speak to him, he'd make such a scene usually. ...It's...really embarrassing. Since these feelings, it's happened once...I stood behind my father, trying to look apologetic. ...I think they understood. I guess I'm not alone when it comes to someone I care about who can so easily hate me. That's...a little comforting.

To him...I'd be no different than any other "pervert," even though I'm his son. Sh-Should I even risk that to be with Mitsuo?

...Well, he is Mitsuo. I can't help how I feel about him, he's always so happy, he's always there to make me smile if I'm upset. He's so energetic and full of life... ...I love that about him.

Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself. Mitsuo...he's not gay. He can't be. Unless my Dad was right about 'perverts turning normal people' (which I doubt) he's not going to love me back anytime soon. I can't change him, and...I wouldn't want to do that to him if I somehow could. I don't want to put anyone through what I'm feeling. He...might even be disgusted. I want to approach the subject but if he suspects me and doesn't approve...

...I don't want Mitsuo to hate me. I don't want to never see him again and I don't want him to hate me for something I really, really didn't want. ...I'm gay, as often as I still deny it to myself, When I think of Mitsuo I know...I'm gay. And I love Mitsuo. ...And I want to be with him, always. As much as I hate being "this way," I feel so happy when I'm with him. I wish I could always be that happy.

At first, I thought about girls a lot to try to 'be normal' like everyone else... ...But Mitsuo still crept into my mind, no matter how pretty the girl...I preferred Mitsuo. Some of those girls were...very pretty, too. But...No, I love Mitsuo.

...I love Mitsuo so much. And...I want to know if there's a chance for us. Maybe I could find out his...position on the issue. I just need to be careful. If he does end up hating "them" like my father... ...Then I could never tell him how I feel. I'll have to keep myself a secret...

...That would be so hard, I'm already tired enough of being careful about what I say and how I act around him. I-I almost...held his hand. I-I didn't even realize I was doing it until my hand was already on his. I-I told him I thought I saw a bug on his hand, we were outside at the time. He...panicked. A little. He hates bugs.

If I told him and he accepted me, but didn't return my feelings...I don't know. As long as he was stil my friend, I'd be happy. Not as happy as if we were together, but happy. But...It would change things, wouldn't it? To know...your best friend is in love with you, that he thinks about you in that certain way, that he prefers men... ...Things would be weird, wouldn't they? They...would be different. I don't want different. Not in a bad way.

I-I need to think more on this...I-I just want to not be so afraid. Not so afraid of my feelings for Mitsuo, my father's reaction if he knew, not knowing how Mitsuo would feel if I told him...Everything! It's...so scary to me. To know I-I'm...To know I'm gay. It's...hard to even think those two words. "I'm gay." ...I...don't want to be but...

...I am. I-I have to learn to accept this...As hard as that is.

Mitsuo, I love you...

...And that scares me more than you can possibly imagine.

* * *

Ori's notes:

Jiangyu's thoughts chapter...Not sure if this is any good. I did want to cover the fact that, well, if he was raised by Jiyan he would have to share some of Jiyan's views on "perverts," so I went with the "research" stuff.

This is why that whole Ultra Homophobe = Closeted Gay thing is a myth. Jiangyu would have held many of Jiyan's views, yes, but when he realized his feelings for Mituso he realized that many of Jiyan's views were...warped, to the say the least. He understood things from the "other side," thus the homophobia is lost. He may, of course, resort to it to keep up appearances around his father, that's where the myth comes from. But, when he's in a "safe" environment, he's himself.

I really hate that myth because, nine times out of ten, when you try to reason with a homophobe you get a bunch of idiots telling him to come out of the closet. It REALLY doesn't help, people, it just pisses them off and ends all attempts at a peaceful discussion.

Of course, there are still some cases of the myth really occurring but...It's really uncommon.

Oh and fun fact: If Japanese tourist guides I've been reading are right - Shinjuku is to Japan as San Francisco is to the United States. Think about the implications of that for Tamers...

...Definitely explains Hirokazu and Kenta.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I really don't know why I like this pairing now. Jenkato is still my favorite but something about Janyuu and Yamaki is just so interesting to me.

I guess Ori can make me like any pairi-Wait, no, I'm not going to finish that just in case he tries to prove that with something weird. Like Empty. Ugh! He uses re-posting that one as a deterrent for my Jenkato begging at times and it works. Very, VERY well.

-Taiki Matsuki


	4. Chapter II: Acceptance, Li Jianliang

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter II: Acceptance (Li Jianliang)

* * *

Takato and I have been a couple for less than twenty-four hours. Officially, at least. I think we've...always sort of been a couple, we just never realized it. We looked over our past as friends and... ...It's amazing how close we were as "just friends." And yet Hirokazu and Kenta are the ones who get all the gay jokes from Ruki and Ryou. E-Even Juri joins in now and then! We sometimes did, but...We won't anymore.

We're walking to my apartment...I haven't told Takato that my parents know, like my Father asked. Takato hasn't stopped smiling since the park last night. We had our first kiss...Together and both of our first kisses. I'm so glad Takato was my first kiss. It...feels right that way. I...I never realized how much I love him, it's a little weird. In the sense that...In one night we went from inseperable friends to...so deeply in love with each other.

There are still things about this that I'm getting used to, but...Whenever I'm with Takato, it's normal. I don't feel "gay," I feel loved. And so, so happy.

"Jen-chan," Takato says, "are you sure it's a good idea to go to your place? I mean, what if...they suspect something now?"

I nod. "If...you suddenly stopped coming over, Takato-chan, I think that would be even more suspicious to them." It's true...Takato's almost always here or I'm at Takato's...Or we're at the park. The mall. Out eating...

...The only thing that's changed is that we kiss and say 'I love you.' We do that...a lot. Especially the former. It's...just amazing being able to do that now.

"R-Right...I'm just nervous. J-Jen-chan, I was...so afraid after I told you I loved you. I'm still sorry I didn't believe you when you said you didn't hate me."

"Trust me, I-I understand. Completely," I did the same thing, I can understand Takato's fear. "Takato-chan...never apologize for this."

"Huh?"

"Jiuxian told me to never apologize for this. It's...who we are, we don't have to apologize because there's nothing to apologize for."

"Your cousin is amazing, Jen-chan."

...Yeah, "my cousin" is amazing.

I...I never thought of this as a possibility for me. Like I said, I'm still getting used to it, actually. Even after last night, it's hard for me to really talk about this with my Father, or even to myself...I still have trouble saying 'I'm gay' to myself, even though I have no trouble being with Takato.

Takato...he's shy about the subject. He told me that he'd wanted to tell me about himself for months, but always backed away from it at the last minute. That explains a few conversations we've had, where Takato did awkwardly change the subject. I...I knew something was up, I just never thought it could be that. Takato is afraid of his family knowing and I understand that. I had trouble facing my Mother this morning, actually, because I knew that she knew...When my siblings left, she pulled me aside, gave me a hug and told me how proud she was that I was with Takato... ...I...I sort of teared up. My parents...they know how hard and, well, just plain weird it feels at first. I'm so glad I have their support, without it...I think I'd be a nervous mess.

We walk into the apartment building and to the elevators. Takato holds onto me when the doors close. "T-Takato-chan?"

"I wanted to get an extra hug in before we have to be...just friends," Takato says. "I didn't know how much I'd like hugging you, Jen-chan."

"I'll never get tired of holding you," I hug back, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. The doors open and we step out normally.

I go to my apartment and open the door. I smell something sweet in the air. "I'm home." I say. "Takato-kun's with me."

"Hi, Takato," my Dad says, waving from the living room couch. "What are you here for?"

"Oh, some...some school work," Takato says, bowing his head. "Jen-ch-kun! N-Needed some help." I almost laugh, he...He loves calling me Jen-chan. He hasn't stopped since we were in the park. I don't have the slightest problem with it, of course...

My Dad pretends not to have noticed. "Mayumi-chan, is Jianliang's after school snack done yet?" He says.

"JUst finished," my Mom calls. ...After school snack? I haven't had one of those since primary school. "Come in, Jianliang. Takato, want to help us eat?"

"Um...S-sure. Thank you," Takato bows his head. "It...It smells delicious."

"It's a cake," my Mom says, taking said cake to the dining room table. Takato, my Dad and I follow her...

Takato...gasps when he sees the cake. He looks at me, he looks so nervous. I laugh a little, actually. "J-Jen...?" He whispers to me. "Wh-What's...going on?" He's even shaking a little.

The cake is white vanilla frosting...Except for the pink heart on top. With the names "Jianliang" and "Takato" in blue and green frosting.

"...Congratulations you two," my Dad puts a hand on each of our shoulders. Takato almost screams.

"Y-You...You know...?" Takato's bright red. "J-Jen...H-How?" He sounds really scared.

"We're happy for both of you," my Mom says. "Relax, Takato. You two are safe to be a couple here...In fact, I want proof. You two are really a couple now, right?"

"P-Proof?" Takato asks.

I give Takato a kiss on the cheek. "Like that." I say, Takato looks at me like I'm insane. "Takato, really, it's okay...My Dad heard me talking to Jiuxian. He even helped me...figure out my feelings, too. He helped me realize that I loved you." I-I sort of turn red from saying that in front of my parents...I really think this comes from the stigma attached to such relationships. Last night, I even...remembered a few incidents with my Grandfather and 'them.' No explosive rants or anything, just 'protecting me' from them or warning me about 'perverts,' I didn't even know what he meant by that word...Until now.

"Y-You did?" Takato looks to my Dad in shock. He nods. "...Thank you..." He bows his head. "Thank you so much for...accepting us and...helping Jen-cha-I-I mean...Jen-ku-"

"You meant '-chan,' Takato, say '-chan,'" My Dad laughs. "It's really okay, Takato. I understand how nervous you are, though. Just try to relax."

"...Thank you," Takato's tearing up a bit. He wipes his eyes. I'm surprised by how thankful he is for their acceptance...Then again, it is scary when other people know and my parents are, well, extra-accepting of this for less-than-obvious reasons...To him, at least.

We all sit at the table, my Mom cuts off the pieces with our names, to hide them from Lianjie, Jialing and Xiaochun. She gives Takato and I those pieces. I get "Takato," he gets "Jianliang."

"My siblings still don't know," I say. "I'll tell them soon, but...For now, it's just my parents."

Takato nods. "I understand...My parents don't know. I-I don't...want to disappoint them. Only child and all. I just don't think they'd take it too well."

I nod. "Takato-chan, I'm...sure they would accept you. Your parents are both so nice. But I know why you're so worried. My...My Dad said it was okay, that he was happy for us and...I was still afraid he would be upset, I...even cried a little. I know why you were so scared last night. I did the same thing. The exact same thing."

My Dad speaks, "Really, Takato, We truly support your relationship. No-one is upset, disappointed or anything like that. You're welcome here any time."

Takato wipes his eyes again. "Mr. Li...Thank you so much. I-I don't know what else to say but...Thank you."

"Like the cake?" My Mom asks.

"O-Oh, yes, very much!" Takato smiles, nodding. "Th-The frosting especially. Strawberry is my favorite."

"Good, I'm happy! Jianliang mentioned you liked strawberries. He'll also bring you some school lunches, too."

"Wh-What?" Takato laughs, he's still really nervous, but I think he'll relax...Eventually. "Y-You...don't have to do that. Thank you, though."

"What are you talking about? You're going to be my son-in-law one day," my Mom smiles. "After I saw how happy Jianliang was after you two met in the park, I think of you as Takato Matsuda-Li now." She smiles, Takato turns bright red...I sort of do, too.

"M-Mom...It's...a little soon..." I trail off.

"You two are so happy, though." My Mom says. "I'm just planning ahead."

My Dad laughs. "I think it's official, Takato is accepted as our son's one true love." Takato is at a complete loss for words. I can't help it, he's cute when he's embarrassed like this (I also...can't believe I just said that). I'm also a little embarrassed, but...

...It's worth it for my parents being so accepting. "Takato-chan, I think...we're married." I laugh.

Takato smiles. "...I do, Jen-chan."

We all laugh, I didn't...I didn't expect Takato to say that at all! Especially in front of my parents...I-I'm impressed!

We spend some time talking and joking. My Mom is treating Takato like her own son. My Dad is doing the same. I think it's mostly to help Takato feel comfortable, but...

...I think they might really be planning ahead.

When we finish eating, Takato and I go to my room. Takato is still a little nervous, but not nearly like he was before.

I close the door, saying, "Sorry I didn't tell you they knew, my Dad asked me to bring you over today and not tell you. I didn't know about the cake, though."

"I'm not mad, Jen-chan," Takato smiles as he sits on my bed. "I-I was...just really surprised. And scared at first, it's...you know the horror stories."

I nod. "That's why I was so scared telling my Dad, even when he said it was okay."

"Your family is amazing, Jen-chan. I'll be careful around your brother and sisters, though."

"And I'll be extra careful around your parents," I add. "What about our friends?"

"Um...I sort of want to tell Hirokazu and Kenta," Takato says. "I-I think their reaction will set the tone for everyone else. I doubt it would bother Ruki or Juri. I'm not sure about Ryou, though."

"Ryou...Hm...Yeah, I don't know how he'd take it. He's a really nice guy, though, I don't think he'd suddenly hate us or anything," I shrug. "Hirokazu might think it's gross."

"Maybe but...I want to tell them first since, well, they don't really react anymore to the gay jokes from Ruki." Takato says. "I don't think we would upset them."

"We'll...buy them lunch or something, too. Just so they'll be in a good mood when we tell them."

"Good idea."

We talk for a while before Takato leaves to help out at the bakery. I give him a quick kiss at the door, no-one was around.

As I go back to my room, my Dad calls me from his work room. I go in, he looks concerned. "Something wrong?"

"I have some news, you might not be thrilled about it," my Dad says. "Grandpa Jiyan is coming to visit for a few weeks. He arrives Sunday."

I nod. "I see." ...I-I...I've sort of lost all respect I had for Grandpa Jiyan. And the fact that he can so easily hate me if he knew about Takato and I doesn't help.

"I know your opinion of him changed, after you learned about Yamaki and I. Can you pretend nothing's changed, Jianliang?"

"I'll try. It's...I can't believe he would do that to you. How much would this upset him? If he knew about Takato and I?"

"More than you could imagine. Your Grandfather can't stand the idea of homosexuality, he thinks it's a form of lust. And completely immoral."

"I remember when I was a kid, he pushed me behind him when two men walked by and he looked...so angry at them and I had no idea why. I-I thought about that last night...I remember that those two men were holding hands."

"He did that to me when I was a child, too," I say. "He would shield me from 'them,' he was afraid the sight of them would turn me into one of them. If the subject comes up, just...agree with him."

"A-Agree with him? H-How?"

"...Nod your head. You don't have to mean it, Jianliang, but...It's easier that way."

"I-I understand. If...he knew about me..."

"You are his favorite grandson, too, Jianliang...Just think of what it would do to him."

Grandpa Jiyan...It's true, I am sort of his favorite. I don't know why, but I am. I loved the attention he gave me when I was a kid but... ...Knowing what I do now... ...I-I just can't believe someone I loved so much could be capable of hurting my Father in such a way. Or how he could so easily hate me for something I can't control.

"I'll do my best, Dad. I'll act like nothing's changed."

"Thank you, I know it's a bit to ask since you feel so strongly about Yama and I. And your feelings for Takato."

"I'll warn Takato that it's a bad idea to come by while he's here, too," I say. "He really appreciated how you and Mom accepted us. He's so afraid of his parents knowing."

"I know, I'm glad he can feel at ease here."

"He's still a little nervous, but...That'll change, I hope. We were talking about telling our friends. And my siblings...I'll tell them after Grandpa Jiyan leaves. They have a right to know...And I don't think it'll be too big of an issue."

"I'm sure they'll accept you, Jianliang. If anyone has a problem, I'll talk to them."

"I think Lianjie might make a few jokes, but...I don't mind if he does," I shrug. "Lianjie jokes about everything, as long as they aren't mean I think it's a sign he approves." My Dad nods. "I'll go give Takato a call and warn him. Grandpa will be here in a few days and all."

"Thank you, Jianliang. I know this isn't easy for you."

"I understand, I'd...rather not make a scene or anything, either," I say. "It's just easier." I nod my head and walk to my room.

...It's...going to be hard. I know it's easier if he doesn't know and I just agree with him if he rants about... ...people like me. I...still care for him a little, I just have trouble believing someone so nice can do something so terrible and be so strongly against something so simple. I-I love Takato. That's it, I don't think I'm any different than I was before I realized this.

...Am I? ...I admit, I've...had to talk about my orientation a lot since, but that's more because it's sort of a big thing right now. And my parents want me to feel at ease about it. I also...catch myself doing "gay" things that I never did (or realized I did) before, like thinking some guy on television or walking by is attractive (...or...that photo...Ugh...) or a (very, VERY light) interest in shounen-ai manga (My sister had one laying around, I read it when no-one was around). And Takato and I are...a lot closer than before, in terms of physical contact. We hug, we kiss, we hold hands... ...We love it. We love each other. We're happy this way.

If Grandpa Jiyan does...find out. I-I don't know what I'd do, what I'd say...

...I won't say "sorry." I know that much.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

Eh, again...I don't think this is my best work, but...I've got a chapter later in this story that I GOTTA put out, I really had so much fun writing it and it doesn't work as a standalone.

I'm also trying as hard as I can to avoid Jiyan as a strawman homophobe. And this is sort of a complicated issue. Jiyan, despite his views, is still family and was once Jianliang's favorite relative. But at the same time, he's going to have trouble standing aside and nodding his head if Jiyan goes on a "pervert" rant.

Also, Jiyan uses the term "pervert" because I didn't want to use "fag" a hundred times in this one.

Aiya...Anyway, hope you like the story so far.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I liked the cake! I wonder if Ori will make a Jenkato cake like he once made Guilmon bread (check his DeviantArt account - Link in the profile under "homepage"). Ha ha ha, I doubt he will but it would be funny.

I don't know how I feel about Jiyan, I understand what Ori's getting at about how he's still family but his views are definitely something I strongly disagree with. Ori likes playing with things like this in fics these days. Not that I'm complaining, especially when I finally get to see Janyuu and Yamaki together!

Hurry, Ori! I must see them together! I MUST!

-Taiki Matsuki


	5. My Past III: Problem? Li Jiangyu

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
My Past III: Problem? (Li Jiangyu)

* * *

I'm at my locker in school, putting some books away. It's the start of lunch period, I'm actually a bit hungry today. I missed breakfast, I...was caught up in my thoughts after I woke up this morning, I didn't realized how much time had passed as I sat in bed. Thinking.

...As for...a long time, those thoughts were of Mitsuo. ...I love him. I know it, I'm in love with Mitsuo. ...And it doesn't scare me like it used to. I had another dream about him last night, this time...I was a little upset that I woke up. I was enjoying it so much. Before, I would have tried to wake myself up, now...

...It's the closest thing I'll ever have to the real thing. I don't like waking up.

I close my locker, startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Mitsuo had been hiding behind the open door. "Jaaaan~!" He says in a sing-song tone.

"M-Mitsuo-kun..." I let out a nervous laugh. "I-I thought you had second lunch period."

"I do, but for you I'm ditching class," Mitsuo says with a smile. "I'm worried, Jan-kun."

"W-worried?"

"Something has been bugging my Jan-kun," Mitsuo says. "And I want to know what it is."

C-Crap...Is it that obvious I've been "distracted" lately?

As long as he doesn't know what's bothering me, at least, I'll be safe. "N-Nothing's bothering-"

"Liar, liar, Jan-kun!" Mitsuo grins, stepping closer. "I know that look on your face, Jan Li's 'I'm lying through my teeth but please play along for my sake' look. Not this time, Jan-kun. You've been so quiet, even for Mr. Serious."

"It's...nothing, really," I look away. "I just...I've been thinking about... ...things."

"Things? What kind of things? I'm guessing not-so-fun things," Mitsuo says. "Walk with me, Jan-kun! We're going to lunch!"

I nod, I follow him...I'm actually sort of focused on him, like I always am. So focused, in fact, I don't even realize that he was leading me in the exact opposite direction of the cafeteria...Or outside until we got to the gate. "Uh...M-Mitsuo, what are...?"

"C'mon! I'm buying you lunch!" Mitsuo goes to a tree over by the gate, climbing up. "Jan-kun! Hurry up before someone sees us!"

"M-Mitsuo...You...Want to ditch?"

"Just for a little bit, it'll be fun!" Mitsuo smiles. "Jan-kun, hurry..."

"R-Right..." I...I can't say no to him, not when he gives me that smile. I hurry up the tree, Mitsuo is already over the wall. I jump down after him, landing a little hard and falling forward, I scrape my hands on the sidewalk with a shout. Mitsuo helps me up.

"Oh, now I owe you dessert," Mitsuo says, looking at my sleeve. "You scraped up your hand...Looks like you might've cut your sleeve." I-I sort of...blush when he says 'cut sleeve.' An old Chinese euphemism for homosexuality is 'the passion of the cut sleeve.' I...I wonder if that might be a sign. "Sorry, Jan-kun."

"N-No harm done, Mitsuo-kun," I say. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Hm, that little bit of red tells me otherwise..." Mitsuo trails off.

"R-Red?" I hope...he doesn't mean my face.

"On your palms." Mitsuo replies. "Come on, lunch time for Jan-kun and Mitsuo!" He takes off running down the sidewalk, I hurry after him...For someone who drinks as many sodas as he does, Mitsuo is...in such good shape. Probably has to do with the amount of caffeine and sugar in said sodas. Ramune JOLT is...infamous for its energy "boosts." Mitsuo is equally infamous for running around like a maniac.

Mitsuo leads me down a couple blocks to an ice cream parlor. He holds the door open for me. "...Ice cream, Mitsuo?"

"I said I was buying you lunch, I never said it was healthy," Mitsuo grins. "Come on, Jan-kun. I wanna know what's bothering you..."

I walk inside, the parlor has only a few customers. Mitsuo goes up to the counter, looking over the dozen or so flavors. I stand next to him, looking. There's also candy and sodas behind the counter. Mitsuo orders first, "Triple scoop green tea ice cream cone with two Ramune JOLTs, one regular, one peach. And two extra large sugar cookies. Jan-kun?"

"A-A scoop of chocolate and a regular Ramune, please." I say.

"Make his a triple scoop of chocolate," Mitsuo says, smiling. "Jan-kun, this is lunch. That's dessert you just ordered." ...Mitsuo, how you are so thin is beyond me.

The man behind the counter makes up our orders as Mitsuo pays. I go sit at a table with my cone and the three drinks while Mitsuo waits on the rest of his order.

Mitsuo passes one of the sugar cookies to me when he sits down. He opens the peach Ramune JOLT.

"Thank you for...lunch, I guess," I say with a laugh.

"You can thank me by smiling a little and telling me what's been bothering you," Mitsuo says, smiling as always. "Come on, Jan-kun, I'm getting worried. You've gone from Mr. Serious to Mr. Super-Serious-Smiling-Is-Punishable-By-Death-By-A-Thousand-Cuts. Or Mr. S.S.S.I.P.B.D.B.A.T.C, for short."

"I-I...I'm just...thinking a lot about, um," how do I put this in a way that doesn't...hint at my feelings for him? "...Myself and my...position in life."

"Position in life? Jan-kun, you're...the smartest person I know. What about your position in life worries you so much?"

"Just...who I am, I guess."

"You're Jiangyu Li," Mitsuo says, he...can say my name in Chinese perfectly. I love how he learned it, he did because he knew how much it bothered me that kids would call me Ganyuu back then. "What more do you need to know? Oh, I know, you're...Jiangyu Li, you're super-smart, too serious for your own good, your best friend is Mitsuo Yamaki and... ...You need to eat as much ice cream as you can today, because it'll make you happy. And you know how much Mitsuo likes seeing you happy."

I laugh. "Thank you, Mitsuo-kun...I'll try to cheer up."

"Not good enough...Jan-kun, there has to be more. You've been so quiet lately. You're always thinking, staring off at whatever's in front of you. Sometimes you look like you're in love or something..."

I somehow manage to choke on_ ice cream_ of all things as he says that. "L-Love?"

"Oh...I think I got a hint..." A grin spreads across Mitsuo's face. "Jan-kun, you're trying to hide that you like someone? From me? I'm hurt..."

"I-It's...not that!" I shake my head.

"The shade of red on your face tells me otherwise..." Mitsuo grins. "Who is she?"

"I-I don't..." I shake my head. "R-Really, Mitsuo-kun, it's not a girl..."

"...Oh, who's _he_, then?"

I freeze.

H-He...I-I shouldn't have said that...it wasn't a girl...I-I didn't think he'd...guess...

The sudden laugh from Mitsuo tells me that he was joking. I force a laugh.

Thank the Gods...

"All right, all right, you can have your secret crush...I won't tell you who I like, though!" Mitsuo crosses his arms. "...You'll have to guess."

"Um...You...You like someone?" I ask. This...confirms the overwhelming suspicion that Mitsuo is straight.

"Maaaaybe..." Mitsuo says. "I might just be saying that to make you jealous."

"J-Jealous?"

Mitsuo laughs, "Yeah, someone might steal away your best friend...I'd be jealous, too."

I laugh. "...Trust me, Mitsuo, if I did like someone...You wouldn't have to worry about that." ...Because it's you.

"Sure, sure, that's what they all say..." Mitsuo sighs. "...Jan-kun, please promise you'll tell me what's bothering you so much. I know it's more than just what you're saying. And I know you like someone. Don't keep secrets, who's been your best friend forever?"

"I-I know...Mitsuo-kun." I nod...He's trying to guilt me. And...he always does a good job of it. "...Um... ...I'll...tell you what." ...I...I can't keep this to myself. It's...been so long since I realized I had feelings for Mitsuo and... ...Just the fact he's such a good friend, he...He at least might not hate me. He might understand. "...Tomorrow, after school, meet me at the park. Okay? ...I'll tell you, then."

"Why not now?"

"I...I need to prepare, sort of," I say.

"Prepare?" Mitsuo laughs," All right, prepare all you want. I'll meet you at the park tomorrow and you'll tell me everything, right?" Mitsuo gives me his usual 'happy-Mitsuo' smile. "That works for me."

"I promise...Just, um, promise me you...won't be upset with any of it."

"Upset? Jan-kun, when have I ever been seriously mad at you? Ever."

"Um...Good point," I laugh. Mitsuo...at worst has been annoyed and, even then, it doesn't last long. And... ...I can't get mad at Mitsuo. Ever.

We finish our ice cream and sodas. Mitsuo gets 'dessert,' a sundae...I can barely take more than a few bites at first, but he convinces me to help him finish. Mitsuo and sweets...He doesn't do things like this too often, but... ...When he does, he has such a sweet tooth.

...I can't believe I'm going to tell him everything tomorrow...But... ...I-I need to. I need to just let this out. I can't take it anymore, pretending that...I'm "normal." I'm sorry, Mitsuo...Please don't hate me, I...I don't think I could take that. Because...

...I love you so much, Mitsuo.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...Yeah, I know, hard to believe that's Yamaki, isn't it? I'm...going somewhere with this, really!

Anyway, I'm starting to have more fun with this one. I don't know, the first few chapters were harder to write than normal for some reason. Sorry if they sucked. My writing is bad and I should feel bad.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:  
Must. See. Yamaki. And. Janyuu. Together.

AUGH! HURRY ORI! I MUST SEE THIS PAIRING COME TO LIFE! I checked, by the way, and you are the ONLY person on FFN who has written this pairing (Rosa Hontou Naraba, Passion of the Cut Sleeve and this fic)! Well, that might not be completely true as I only used the character filter, but something tells me this isn't a big pairing.

Amazing, he's the first to pair Piemon and Vamdemon together and now he's the first for Janyuu and Yamaki. Go, Ori! Create new and exciting pairings! Just no more Empty-like pairings, I STILL can't believe you actually went through with that dare!

Honestly, Etemon and MetalSeadramon! So, so very wrong. Granted, you sort of made it work (SOMEHOW!) but let's just say there's a reason I call you Twisted Bastard-Sempai (and, for the record, Ori considers "bastard" to be a compliment, he really does).

Everyone! Help support Janyuu and Yamaki's love! And Jen and Takato's, too, while you're at it. More Janmaki! More Jenkato! IT'S A SLASH REVOLUTION!

-Taiki Matsuki


	6. Chapter III: Old Flame, Yamaki Mitsuo

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter III: An Old Flame (Yamaki Mitsuo)

* * *

We pulled a double all nighter, which isn't unusual whenever he comes by. I caught him sleeping at his desk a few times...I didn't dare wake him. Of the old Wild Bunch, he's the most dedicated... ...His son lost his partner that day, too. I think he might even be more dedicated to the project than I am, he just can't spare as much time. It's been five years since D-Reaper...And we still haven't had much luck. Or any, really.

...I might have watched him sleep for a bit. Until Reika passed by, I had to keep up appearances. No-one suspects that I have, as Janyuu called it, "the passion of the cut sleeve." ...I once jokingly said it to Reika, she had no idea what was I talking about. That's why I like that term so much.

_Duan xiu zhi pi_...If I remember my Chinese from back then.

I'm taking a break right now. I'm on the observation deck of the Shinjuku Towers. It's Sunday morning, the sun is just starting to rise.

I hear the sound of the door to the observation deck opening. I turn. Janyuu walks out with two cups of coffee. "...Finally awake?" I ask.

He nods with a smile. He walks up to me and passes me a cup of coffee. "Is it still how you like it?"

I sip it. "...Milk and five sugars. You remembered?" I ask. ...I still have some of my sweet tooth from back then. No-one at the office knows, I add my sugar when I'm alone in my office. I'm already the target of enough Hypnos office gossip (Megumi and Reika, usually, being the ones to start it), the last thing I want is everyone knowing their tall, dark and mysterious boss has a sweet tooth.

"...Of course...Yama." Janyuu says, awkwardly. "Can...we talk about before? As in...our past."

"...I've been wondering if we ever would," I reply. "I didn't want to approach the subject, you're married with kids now. I'm...history."

"Don't say that," Janyuu looks to me. "I should have stood up to him...I'm sorry."

"You did stand up to him, we both did...We just weren't enough." I say. "...I was amazed you remembered me, you didn't react when you saw me again."

"You were so different. In every possible way. I-I was certain you just had the same name. If I...ever met you again, I thought you would be in a band or something. Are those sunglasses your prescription?"

I nod. "I hated contacts."

"Do you still play guitar?"

"I haven't picked it up in so many years, I don't know if I can still play." I shake my head. "I'm sorry about how we met again..." I was so focused on 'saving the world' from rogue Digimon.

I was happy to see Janyuu again, until I thought of him as an obstacle in my goals... ...I was wrong. On so many levels. I can't believe I could turn on him so easily...I may have 'sulked' about the turn of events in my alone time. I won't confirm or deny any tears being shed over it.

"...I was shocked and a bit mad at what you became," Janyuu said. "But...After Jianliang and the others left for the Digital World, I...I saw the Yama I knew again. The Yama...I loved back then."

"You're married now," I say. "Did Jiyan force you?"

"No, Mayumi was...the first person I could love after you," Janyuu replies. "She knows about what happened, she hasn't forgiven my father even though she wasn't involved."

"She knows? How does she take to the idea of us being in contact?"

"She likes to joke that she sometimes smells a different cologne on me," Janyuu laughs. "But...She is a little jealous, I think."

"She shouldn't be. As much as I miss you, I wouldn't do something like that to you," Janyuu being happy is more important to me than me being happy. Then and now. "...Is Jiyan still alive?"

"He's visiting today, actually. For three weeks."

"Lovely..."

"Have you...been seeing anyone?"

"No," I shake my head. "I wanted my first kiss, my first love...And no-one else." Even after our last meeting, I refused to believe I would never be with him again...We're together but we won't be lovers again, I accepted that when I read his file.

I was shocked to see the name "Li, Jiangyu" in the folder in front of me that day, Reika even commented that I looked like I had seen a ghost. I told her I knew a Jiangyu Li in middle school, but it was 'probably not the same person,' though I knew it was. I managed to contain my excitement, that I had finally found Jan-chan again. That we...could be together again.

...I was excited until I got to the part that said he was married with four children... ...It hurt so much. I won't lie. I had always assumed Jiyan forced him into it, I'm glad to know he didn't and that Janyuu is happy with Mayumi. When I saw no reaction from him at our first meeting, I assumed he had forgotten about me...That's probably why we had such a rocky reunion, I was mad at him...For being married and forgetting about me.

I'm happy to know he didn't forget. ...You were my first and only love, Janyuu. Forever.

"...Yama...I'm so sorry. I hope you can find someone, someday. Someone...better than I was." Janyuu sighs. "I-I should have tried harder to be with you."

"I was the idiot who wanted the make out tree," I reply. "...Jiyan would have caught us at some point anyway. I'm glad you were able to find happiness." I look to him. "...Remember the day you confessed?" ...That memory always makes me smile, I think about it often. Reika once walked in on me in my office as I was lost in my memories. She said she didn't know I could smile like that...

...I told her the reason was that I deleted a major threat earlier, that was what I was so happy about.

I'm sure she suspects that I might not be interested in women, but I'm also sure she thinks I'm not interested in either gender, rather than men. ...I like to keep this to myself, I prefer it this way. Especially since I don't want anyone except Jan-chan and that is no longer possible.

"You were quiet, for the first time in your entire life," Janyuu lets out a quiet laugh. "And...You...I can't believe what you did. Even after all these years, I can't believe how you reacted."

"'I love my Jan-chan so much, I lost control of myself.'" I quote my old self, not using the same idiotic tone... ...I was such an idiot back then. I cringe thinking about it...Unless Janyuu is part of that memory. Then...I was an idiot, but I was a happy idiot.

"I had never been so happy, Yama. I was so sure you would hate me." Janyuu says. "That silence...terrified me more than you could imagine."

My silence was from the shock. He turned away from me after telling me he was gay...He couldn't see that I had the biggest smile of my life. ...Janyuu was gay (or, bi, apparently), he loved me... ...My dreams had come true, my prayers had been answered... ...I couldn't control myself once the shock wore off.

That was the happiest I ever had been and ever will be.

"I could never hate you, not even if I tried," I smile, slightly. "...How's the family been since D-Reaper? Is Jenrya doing well?"

"Jianliang's in a relationship now," Janyuu says.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Janyuu looks to me with a smirk. "Takato Matsuda." He has a laugh at the expression on my face...I can usually control my reactions, but...

...That...was a bit of a shock. I could imagine Takato as gay. I admit, it's not hard to picture, there was...something about him, then and now, but...Jenrya? And open enough to tell his Father?

I laugh a little. "And...how do you know this? Did Jenrya actually tell you?"

"Jianliang came home, distraught, and spent hours in his room. I called him to dinner, he didn't answer. I decided to talk with him. He didn't want me to know what was happening at first but," Janyuu smiles, shaking his head, "he told me Takato came out and confessed to him. Jianliang...wasn't sure how he felt for him. ...I helped him sort out those feelings. He...was a nervous wreck when he realized he was gay. It...never occurred to him before then. It hit him harder than it hit me, even."

"...You actually...helped your son with his feelings...for another male?" I can't help but laugh. "...Only you, Jan-chan. Only you." ...I couldn't help but call him Jan-chan. He gives me a surprised look, but smiles. I think he may have liked hearing that.

"I-I didn't...want him to go through what we did. I treated the idea like it was nothing unusual, actually. I even asked him directly if he felt the same for Takato when he told me about the confession. I thought it would make him feel at ease, if he was gay. It turned out to have the opposite effect. He...cried because he was so worried I'd be disappointed in him, that I would hate him." He shrugs. "I sort of...thought they were together already, actually. They were so close. If Jianliang didn't love him back I'd have been more surprised. I didn't even flinch when he told me Takato was gay."

I nod. "Looking back, Takato and Jenrya were...closer than most friends." Hypnos keeps in touch with the Tamers, for when we finally do reunite them with their partners. "What convinced him that you would accept him?"

Janyuu glances away. "...I told him about us."

"Y-You...told your own son...?" I can't believe that. "Janyuu..."

"I know, it's not something I'd normally share with him or any of my children, but...You should have seen him, Yama. He was so upset, the idea that he might be gay scared him so much, and coming to me about it was the last thing he wanted to do. It let him know that I could never be upset about him and Takato... Of course, the look on his face when he realized which Mitsuo I was talking about..." Janyuu chuckles. "He's...okay with it. And himself."

"And how happy is he?"

"As happy as we were, maybe more," Janyuu replies. "Takato knows that my wife and I have no problem with their relationship, but not about you and I. Mayumi baked a cake for him and Jianliang, it had a heart with their names on it. The look on his face when he saw it..." He laughs. "At the time, he didn't know we knew. I...guess I wanted to have a little fun. I didn't know he'd be so nervous. He knows he's always welcome and it's safe for him and Jianliang to be a couple."

"But Jiyan is visiting...I assume he hasn't changed. What would happen if he found out about Jenrya and Takato?"

"I'd...do what I didn't do before," Janyuu lowers his head. "I asked Jianliang to pretend nothing changed. He's lost respect for him. I-I'm amazed by how strongly he feels about what happened, Yama. I told him, it meant his existence but... It upsets him a lot more than I thought it would." Janyuu turns and looks over the city. "...How did you manage after it?"

"You killed me that day, more or less. I...was depressed for a long time." I reply, "I...still couldn't stop thinking of you. Not until Hypnos...It was a suitable distraction." ...Too much of a distraction.

Janyuu looks saddened. "I was...more or less the same until Mayumi. She actually had to work at getting me to go out with her. I-I still wanted Yama."

"I'm glad she reached you."

The door to the observation deck opens. We're both surprised by who we see.

"Jianliang...?" Janyuu says, leaning against the rail.

Jenrya approaches us with a pair of bento boxes wrapped in cloth. "I woke up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. I volunteered to bring you your breakfast and lunch." Jenrya says, bowing his head and passing the boxes to Janyuu.

"Congratulations. I heard about you and Takato." I say.

Jenrya blushes slightly. "Th-Thank you, Yamaki-san."

"He...knows that you know, Jianliang," Janyuu says.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened," Jenrya bows his head low to me. "I-I had no idea my Grandfather...was like that at all."

"Jenrya, you shouldn't hate yourself so much," I say. "To want to never be born..."

"I-I know...But...Just thinking about how I would feel if it were Takato and I, I couldn't take it. I-I can't stand the fact it happened to someone in my family or that it was caused by someone in my family." Jenrya says.

"Trust me, your father is happier with your mother than he would be with a miserable bastard like me," I say.

"Yama...Don't say such things about yourself." Janyuu says. "You're not a miserable bastard."

"I never lie," I reply. I start for the door. "...I need to get back to work. And, Jan-chan...?" I look back to Janyuu and Jenrya. Janyuu's blushing again at my use of -chan. "I'll...look into finding happiness. I think, after all we'd been through, I needed your permission first."

"I wish you the best, Yama." Janyuu smiles. "Please, be happy."

"No promises." I continue back to my office.

...Jiyan's in town and Jenrya is with Takato... ...I hope he doesn't find out about them. I hope they don't even have a taste of what Jan-chan and I went through... ...It was hell. I really did die the day Jan-chan told me we couldn't see each other anymore. ...My old self was an idiot, anyway. It was for the best...

...For the best...

...I guess I do lie.

* * *

Ori's notes:  
And we have...Regular Yamaki! Depressing, no?

Originally, this whole fic was...just this chapter. That was it, I was gonna send it to Taiki, rant about how I still can't believe I'm writing slash again and await criticism...

...But then... ...I wrote another "idea" out that I wanted to toy with and realized... ...I HAD to do a full on sequel, like Kako Yadda Yadda Yadda length or something. Well, maybe not that long...

...Seriously, that fic's, like, 50,000 words... ...Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Poor Yamaki. Ori, make him happy before this fic ends, please?

And, yes, 50,000 words of Jenkato is a VERY. GOOD. THING! Why must I keep reminding you of that, Ori? Why?

-Taiki Matsuki


	7. My Past IV: Wo Ai Ni, Li Jiangyu

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
My Past IV: Wo Ai Ni (Li Jiangyu)

* * *

I can't do this. I-I thought I could, I woke up this morning thinking I could, I went to lunch thinking I could, I walked to the park thinking I could...

...But seeing Mitsuo waiting for me...I lost all nerve to do it. I've...been watching him from behind a tree for about half an hour now. He's...getting impatient and annoyed. If I don't show up, he's going to be angry. ...I-I need to think of something. Wh-Who can I like that would...get me so worked up?

This was such a bad idea...I just...I felt so guilty keeping this from Mitsuo and now... ...Damn it, Mitsuo, why must you be the undisputed king of guilt trips?

I look out from behind the tree again.

"JAN! About time!" D-Damn...He spotted me.

I nervously wave back. "S-Sorry I'm late, Mitsuo-kun..." I...I have no choice now. ...Gods, please, don't let him hate me. Anything else, fine, but...Please don't hate me, Mitsuo.

"Jan-kun, you're...nervous as hell," Mitsuo says as I approach. "What could be so bad? I'm serious, Jan-kun, I'm really worried. Even after yesterday. Ice cream can only do so much. Maybe I should have brought some..."

"I-I...I know you've been worried." I nod, swallowing. "Thank you for...being so concerned for me."

"So, what's the problem?" Mitsuo leans against a tree. We're in a secluded part of the park. There's dozens of trees around us and no path for at least fifty yards in any direction. ...I asked him to meet me here during lunch. It's where we used to play a lot as kids.

"...I have a secret," I say. "That's...what's been bothering me."

"A secret? ...Jan-kun, you can't keep secrets. We don't keep secrets here." Mitsuo says. "What is it?"

"W-We've...been friends for a long time, right?" I ask.

"I really can't remember a time I didn't know you, Jan-kun."

I pause, I stare at Mitsuo for a moment or two. "...Mitsuo, we met when we were seven. You have no memory of before you were seven?" I ask.

"A week after we met, I fell off the jungle gym, remember?" Mitsuo smirks. I laugh...He always knows how to make me feel better. "C'mon, tell me...Why are you Mr. Super-Serious all of a sudden?"

"...I...I have...what's called 'the passion of the cut sleeve,' Mitsuo." I say. "Do you...know that term?"

Mitsuo stares at me blankly. He suddenly reaches for my hands, takes my wrists and holds them up. I almost shout in surprise. "...Your sleeves look okay to me." He says, jokingly. ...I love his sense of humor almost as much as I love him. "So...?"

"...I-I...I just..." I stammer. ...I can't do this...

"Come on, Jan-kun. What'd you do to your sleeves? Please, tell me." Mitsuo...he looks so worried. I can tell this is really upsetting him...

...Maybe he...will accept this.

"It's...a Chinese term. For...homosexuality." I look away. "I-I'm gay, Mitsuo."

"...Oh..." ...Mitsuo goes silent. Completely silent. I never...thought he'd ever be quiet like this.

I turn away, sighing, "Th-There's more...I-I like you, Mitsuo. I-I mean...as more than a f-friend. ...I love you." Mitsuo is still quiet. This can't be a good sign for me. "I-I know you...don't like me that way. I-I'm sorry, I really...have no control over this. J-Just, please, Mitsuo...Don't hate me." I can't look at him, I...I don't want to see it in his eyes if he hates me for this. "I understand if you don't app-" Before I know what's happening, I'm on the ground.

Mitsuo...He tackled me!

Oh, Gods...No...Mitsuo, I-I know you don't approve but...Y-You wouldn't do this, not to a friend...Not to me... You're not that kind of person! PLEASE, MITSUO! STOP! DON'T!

"M-MITS-Mmph...!" He...He's...

...Mitsuo's lips are on mine. He's...kissing me.

Mitsuo breaks the kiss, he kisses me on each cheek, then my lips, my forehead, lips, the tip of my nose, lips, cheeks again, then...focuses on my lips for...almost half a minute. He finally rolls off me... ...Giggling. No, really, he...he can't stop laughing.

I'm staring at the sky in shock, I can't move. D-Did that really...just happen? "...M-Mitsuo...Wh-What...just happened?"

"S-Sorry, but, when you said you loved me," Mitsuo laughs loudly, then looks to me with a smile. "...I love my Jan-chan so much, I lost control of myself."

D-Did he just call me...Jan-chan? Did he...just say he loves me?

"...M-Mitsuo...?"

"It looks like I cut up my sleeves, too, Jan-chan...I didn't like this shirt so much anyway," Mitsuo...is enjoying that euphemism. "How long have you liked me?"

My jaw is down, I-I can't raise it. This can't be real. "...A-A long time..." I...I can't believe this. Mitsuo...loves me? "Wh-What about...you?"

"I think always...You're just that special, Jan-chan." Mitsuo smiles. "I never thought you would confess. Or even feel the same. I'm...so happy right now, Jan-chan."

"...So am I, Mitsuo...chan."

"That sounds...a bit weird. How about Yama-chan?"

"Y-Yama-chan? ...All right._ Wo Ai Ni,_ Yama-_airen_."

"_Airen, airen_...That's Chinese for 'chan,' right?"

"Pretty much."

"_Wo Ai Ni, Jiangyu-airen_." ...Hearing those words from Mitsuo are beyond comprehension. I-I never thought I'd hear him say that. In either language.

"I...I can't believe this is happening." I say with a laugh. I really can't, I expect to wake up any minute.

"It's real, Jan-chan." Mitsuo rolls over to me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses me again on the forehead. "Jan-chan and Yama-chan sitting in the grass..." He sings, like the 'in a tree' rhyme. "Yama-chan says Jan-chan's got such a nice ass!" We both laugh.

He gets up, holding his hand to me. "Pick a tree."

"What?"

"I wanna sit in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G Y-O-U." Mitsuo says with a grin. "After that, I want to go out for I-C-E C-R-E-A-M and D-A-T-E. Because I L-O-V-E Y-O-U." I'd...tell him to hurry up if I wasn't laughing at him spelling all of the 'important' words.

I take his hand and look at the surrounding trees. "Um...That one, it looks like it could support us in the higher branches. More privacy that way."

"Last one to the top has to kiss the winner fifty times!" Mitsuo takes off for the tree. I won't mind losing this race. I follow him, sort of cautiously...I'm afraid that one wrong move will make me wake up from this.

"Jaaaaan-chaaaan~! My lips are getting bored!"

"C-Coming..." I hurry my pace. Mitsuo's rushing things...Then again, this is Mitsuo. He wants a make out tree and he will stop at nothing to get one...He's probably named it! "Y-You're...rushing things, don't you think?"

"You know I can't sit still, Jan-chan," Mitsuo smiles. "Are you saying you don't like kissing me?"

"N-No, not that at all..." I smile.

Mitsuo helps me keep my balance when I get to the upper branches. "Careful, some of Kiichi's branches aren't as sturdy as they look." ...I told you, he actually named the make out tree.

"R-Right..."

I sit on the branch next to him, he's leaning against the trunk. He claps his hands together. "Kiichi-san, thank you for letting us use your branches for our first make out session as the most awesome and loving couple in the universe! You honor us by giving us shade and privacy. We honor you by letting you watch. Enjoy the show, Kiichi-san!" ...I'm in love with a madman. And I couldn't be happier with that fact.

Mitsuo leans against the trunk of the tree, I crawl up to him and sit against him...

...We kiss. Again and again.

I never knew I could be this happy. I never thought such happiness existed.

We're alone...Except for maybe Kiichi...We're alone, we're in love.

My first kiss was Mitsuo...As well as the next two or three dozen after that. I'm...in love with another male. And...I don't see a single problem with that. Not as long as I'm always this happy...

...I love you, Yama-chan.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...I had so much fun with Yamaki in this chapter. Seriously, sugar-high Yamaki is close to beating flaming gay Kenta as most fun to write about...And flaming gay Kenta is FUN to write about (see his POV chapters in Kako Mo Yadda Yadda Yadda for more details).

...Am I insane for actually attempting this characterization of him, though? There's...an explanation for the change coming up, but... ...Still...

Also, quick translation:

Airen = Beloved (literally means "loved person")  
Wo Ai Ni = I love you (literally means... "I love you")

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Wo ai this chapter.

THANK YOU, ORI!

-Taiki Matsuki


	8. Chapter IV: Arrival, Li Jianliang

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter IV: Arrival (Li Jianliang)

* * *

My Dad got home around noon from Hypnos. He took a nap to prepare for Grandpa Jiyan's arrival. He'll be here any minute.

I warned Takato about him, he understood. I felt sort of bad, since it was so soon after we said it was safe to be a couple here, now he has to avoid me for a few weeks. Well, just here. I still plan to meet him at school. And maybe the park...Maybe.

...I don't know how I feel about this visit. He's family, but...Knowing what I do, what he did. I-I just...I'm going to have trouble facing him. I'll do my best for my Dad. ...I just hope the subject doesn't come up.

"Hey, Jianliang," Lianjie pats me on the back, startling me. I had been sitting on the couch, thinking.

"L-Lianjie?" I turn.

"Gramps is gonna be here soon," Lianjie says. "Bet_ you_ can't wait! Favorite grandson and all."

I nod, slowly. "I-It's...not that big of a deal."

"Oh, sure, I get five hundred yen in my birthday card, you get a video game," Lianjie chuckles. "Speaking of..." He looks to the playstation. "Wanna get some Dynasty Warriors in before he gets here?"

I nod. It'd be a good distraction.

Lianjie turns on the console and pops in the game. He passes me a controller and takes the main controller. He sets up a co-op battle: Jie Ting.

Dynasty Warriors is a game based on the Three Kingdoms period of China. All of the characters are based on real people...Although, the company (Koei) plays with their personalty\image a bit. Zhuge Liang, Cao Cao, Guan Yu, Liu Bei and Zhang Fei all have an image you can't really change around. But, the other generals of the Three Kingdoms...

...I don't know why, but Lianjie's favorite character is Zhang He. The game portrays him as, well... ...Flaming gay. I mean, just...GAY! They're even dropping hints that he has a thing for Xiahou Yuan...

...Zhang He, you need...better taste...I mean, Xiahou Yuan? He's just...Ugh! If I were Zhang He, I'd go after, I dunno, Cao Pi, Sima Yi, Xu Huang-Am I really thinking this right now? ...Holy shit, I am...

...It's official: I'm gay!

A-Anyway, Zhang He is pretty much the only character Lianjie plays as. Lianjie says it's for his moveset (he uses these huge claws, like Vega in Street Fighter, he's got good range and amazing crowd clearing capabilities, plus he's one of the fastest characters), but...I never thought about it until now, really. It's just weird, I guess.

The battle of Jie Ting starts up, Zhang He asks the infamous question to a reporting private, "So, was the enemy camp pretty?" Lianjie gets his laugh...And so do I. It didn't bother me before, it won't now. Zhang He is still funny.

It's co-op mode, I'm fighting alongside Zhang He as Cao Cao. We finish off the Shu General Jiang Wei as there's a knock on the door. Lianjie pauses the game. "I'll get it, you tell everyone Gramps is here."

I nod. I go to Xiaochun's room and knock on her door. "Xiaochun, Grandpa Jiyan's here."

Xiaochun opens her door. "Thanks!" She hurries to the door, I alert my parents and Jialing. When I get back to the living room Grandpa Jiyan is sitting on the couch with his cane next to him, getting his hug from Xiaochun. Lianjie's putting his suitcase in the guest bedroom.

Grandpa Jiyan looks to me with a smile. "Jianliang!"

"Hi, Grandpa Jiyan," I bow my head with a smile. "Have a good flight?" I approach and give him a hug. He hugs me tightly, like he always does.

"Slept through most of it," he says, smiling.

Lianjie brings out a couple beers, he gives one to Grandpa Jiyan. "Here you go, Gramps. Qingdao, your favorite."

"_Xie xie_, Lianjie," Grandpa Jiyan opens the bottle. "It's been so long, I'm glad to see my grandchildren again. Lianjie, you're old enough to drink now, right?"

"I have a beer, don't I?" Lianjie chuckles.

"Oh, I thought that was mine, too," Grandpa Jiyan jokes. "I'll take you to a bar I used to go to when I lived here, I'll show you how we drink in China."

"Can't wait!" Lianjie grins.

My parents enter the living room, my mother bows. "Welcome, _Laogonggong_. It's good to see you again."

"Mayumi, your tones are getting better," Grandpa Jiyan smiles, then looks to my Dad. "Jiangyu, you look tired..."

"I was working most of the weekend," my Dad says, yawning. "I just woke up."

"You always pull all nighters at Hypnos," Jialing says. "Does Yamaki do the same?"

"...Yamaki?" Grandpa Jiyan raises an eyebrow. ...Shit...

"Yamaki-shitsuchou," my Father says. "He's the head of the organization. ...He's not _that_ Yamaki, Father."

"Just making sure..." Grandpa Jiyan trails off, eying my Father.

"L-Lianjie, should we turn off the game? Since Grandpa Jiyan's here," I say, changing the subject.

"I dunno, we were doin' really well...Did you notice we were on Chaos mode?" Lianjie asks with a grin.

"We were?" Chaos mode is the hardest difficulty level, it lives up to its name.

"Yeah, I'm amazed we beat Jiang Wei! Gramps, you ever hear of Dynasty Warriors?" Lianjie asks. "It's based on Three Kingdoms!"

"No, I haven't," Grandpa Jiyan shakes his head. "But if it's based on Three Kingdoms...You know we're descended from Li Hui..."

"Seriously? ...Too bad he's a generic in this game. I gotta write Koei about that, now," Lianjie says with a grin. "Actually, Jianliang, did you waste him or did I? He's in Shu, right?"

"I...I think I did," I say. I don't really notice generic officer names, but...Yeah, I think I saw the Li surname at one point over a health bar.

"Great job erasing us from existence, then," Lianjie laughs. "Wanna watch, Gramps?"

Grandpa Jiyan nods. "Sure."

This...I'd be more in favor of if Lianjie wasn't playing as Zhang He and we weren't playing the battle of Jie Ting. Jie Ting is more or less Zhang He's shining moment. So, he's heavily featured in cutscenes...

I sit down next to Lianjie and we both start playing. I'm tempted to lose on purpose but...Lianjie would know and demand we replay the battle.

We continue fighting, I glance to my Father now and then. He gives me an understanding nod, he knows this is Lianjie's favorite game and favorite character. We all do.

We get to the 'downhill charge' into the Shu main camp after defeating Ma Su...

Zhang He stands before his troops, he points a claw forward. "...A downhill charge, like falling blossoms! MY PEOPLE! Let us dance around them!"

"...Lianjie, what the hell kind of game is this?" Grandpa Jiyan speaks up. "Is that _your_ character?"

"Zhang He, yeah," Lianjie nods. "He's freakin' awesome! I'll show you his jump charge-"

"I-I've...seen enough, Lianjie. Please pause it or whatever."

"What? What's wrong, Gramps?"

"How can you play as that kind of character?" Grandpa Jiyan asks. "Why would they even include that?"

"Uh, include what?" I'm actually surprised by how Lianjie doesn't know what Grandpa Jiyan is referring to. ...That might be a good sign of how he might be accepting of Takato and I.

...Grandpa Jiyan's reaction, however...

"Lianjie, just...turn it off for now," my Dad says.

"...All right, let me just save..." Lianjie pauses the battle and saves our co-op game. "We'll crush Shu later, 'kay Jianliang?"

I nod.

Grandpa Jiyan lets out an annoyed sigh, looking to my parents. "You should keep a closer eye on the sort of games they play."

"...Grandpa, what's wrong with that game?" Jialing speaks up. "It's not even all that violent for a hack and slash. No blood. They even call what're obviously kills 'knock outs.'"

"I don't like its influence," Grandpa Jiyan says.

"Influence? Like, what? It'll make me want to take over China?" Lianjie asks. "Actually, that's not a bad idea...Jianliang, I know what we're gonna do next time we visit Gramps!" I laugh at that, I can't help it.

My Father speaks up before Grandpa Jiyan can continue. "D-Dad, how about lunch? There's a restaurant near by that serves the best Sichuan cuisine in Shinjuku. I thought you'd like to try it."

"Sichuan? Sounds excellent, just let me finish this beer," Grandpa Jiyan nods with a smile. He looks to me, sort of concerned. "Jianliang...You don't play that game often, do you?"

Lianjie answers for me. "All the time, he's the best Zhao Zilong in Shinjuku!"

"...What do they do to him?"

"He's Zhao Zilong, you can't do anything to Zilong," I say, quickly. Lianjie gives us both a confused look.

"Just wondering," Grandpa Jiyan finishes his beer. He gets up, using his cane for leverage and balance. "I'm starving. Hope they have good portions."

"Oh, trust me, they do," my Dad smiles.

"I need to change," I say. "I'll meet everyone downstairs."

"Hurry up, Jianliang! I'll treat you to ice cream for dessert...Everyone else, too, I guess." Grandpa Jiyan says with a laugh. He and the rest of my family start to leave, except my Father.

Once everyone's gone, I speak, "...Sorry about the game. Lianjie wanted to play before he got here, I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry," my Dad says. "Lianjie would have played it with or without you. You handled things well."

"Thanks," I nod my head. I go to my room to change...

...That was close. Both the game and my sister mentioning Yamaki.

This...is going to be a long few weeks. I-I think I can manage, but...

I'm just afraid, if Grandpa Jiyan got that worked up over a video game character...How would he feel if he found out his own grandson had the "passion of the cut sleeve."

I just know this...It won't end well.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
The Li Hui that Jiyan says the Lis descend from...In China, it's said if you have the same surname as someone else, you're both somehow related (it was\still is a HUGE taboo to marry someone with the same surname, even if you knew you both weren't directly related - It was still considered incest), so a lot people will claim "I'm related to [X Historical Figure with the same surname]" based solely on that. Also, I checked for accuracy - Li Hui and Li Jianliang both have the same Li surname (the Hanzi means plum). Look him up on Wikipedia - He served Shu Han as a minister. And, yes, I picked a Shu figure because Shu is awesome and Zhuge Liang is God.

As usual, Lianjie's favorite game is Dynasty Warriors. I have no idea why, either.

And if you haven't played, yes, Zhang He is FLAMING GAY in those games. Which is why I love playing as him so much (and his moveset is pretty good). Some classic Zhang He quotes:

"So, was the enemy camp pretty?"

"People! We must destroy their formation with the beautiful one of our own! This is the art of battle!"

"That last twinkle of a dying flame is beautiful..."

"THAT WAS NOT BEAUTIFUL! THAT WAS NOT BEAUTIFUL AT ALL! ... I shall teach you the TRUE BEAUTY OF BATTLE!" (semi-paraphrased) - I LOVE how he goes berserk on Lu Meng after this scene and Yuan Shao's reaction is, "Zhang He! No! You're not thinking **straight** right now!" ...He never is, Yuan Shao. He. Never. Is. (And that's why we love him!)

And all of these are just from DW3\DW3:XL...So, there's, like, five hundred MORE Dynasty Warriors games and Zhang He's FABULOUS cut scenes!

Extra Dynasty Warriors note: Zhao Zilong = Zhao Yun. Zilong is his style name (and I prefer to use it when referring to him). Zilong means "Little Dragon."

Oh, and one last thing: laogongong means, "grandpa," "father-in-law" or "husband's father."

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

As always, I love gamer-Lianjie, but I wonder why his favorite character is always Zhang He.

I did like his reaction to Jiyan's "influence" comment, though!

Ori, wanna give that idea a go at some point? Lianjie conquering China with Jen as his strategist? Like those Zhuge Jianliang pictures on your DA account? Ha ha! Just kidding!

-Taiki Matsuki


	9. My Past V: Discovered, Li Jiangyu

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
My Past V: Discovered (Li Jiangyu)

* * *

It's been two years since we started our relationship. We've managed only to love each other more. We're careful, no-one else knows, no-one else suspects. We only meet in the park as a couple, we're friends everywhere else.

...I know my Father would never approve. Not in a million years. Mitsuo knows this, too. We...avoid being around him entirely. If he even suspected us... ...I'd never see Mitsuo again.

Mitsuo and I are in our tree, Kiichi. I'm in Mitsuo's arms, he's leaning against the trunk. We've just been sitting like this, quietly and happily. It's...all we need.

Mitsuo gives me a kiss on the forehead, smiling, "I love you, Ja-"

"Y-YOU!"

...Oh Gods, no...

Mitsuo's eyes widen, he looks down at the base of Kiichi. I...I don't have to. "Oh, shit!"

My father is below us, furious. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!"

"D-Dad..." I...I look down at him. "Th-This...isn't what it looks like-"

"I SAW HIM KISS YOU! JIANGYU! Get down here, now!" He screams. "Get away from that pervert! I-I'll help you get over this, you...still have hope, son. I know it."

"D-Dad...No..." I shake my head. "M-Mitsuo and I...We're not perverts. It's... ...Dad, I love him." The loud groan I hear is not a good sign...

"No, you don't! Jiangyu, I've always told you...It's lust. They make you think they love you, but it's just lust! Once he gets tired of you, he'll toss you aside! That's if you're lucky!" ...I hate how he believes this. I-I can't...even fathom where he heard all this.

"P-please, Mr. Li, hear us out-"

"No! Get away from my son!" My Dad shouts. "If I have to come up there, you'll regret it, pervert!"

"...Yama-chan, for your sake...I-I'm going to try...to reason with him at home," I whisper.

Mitsuo shakes his head. "Jan-chan, no!"

"DON'T CALL HIM JAN-CHAN!"

Mitsuo looks down. "I love him, Mr. Li. This isn't lust! I. Love. Janyuu. WO. AI. JIANGYU!"

My Father screams, he starts to climb up. I quickly jump down. "D-Dad! Don't! I'm down! I'm down! Leave...Leave Mitsuo alone, please!" I shout. Thankfully, he starts back down.

"Jiangyu...We'll deal with this at home. It's okay, I'll help you," my Father says. "You're still my son, you-"

"Jan-chan!" Mitsuo...Please, don't...

Mitsuo stands behind my Father. "Mr. Li, please, understand. This isn't some-" My Father turns and strikes him, hard in the gut. Mitsuo goes down, coughing.

"M-MITSUO!" My Father holds me back.

"Stay away from my son." My Father says. "Jiangyu, come with me."

"...Dad-"

"I said come with me! You'll be all right...Once he's out of your life, you'll be normal again. I'm not mad...At you." My Father turns with a glare to Mitsuo. He's still on the ground. "How...How dare you try to do this to my son!"

I try again to go to Mitsuo, my Father holds me back. He smacks me in the back of the head with his palm. "_Aiya!_"

"Jiangyu, this is for your own good. Believe me."

"J-Jan-chan..." Mitsuo looks up at me. "...It's okay...I'll...see you later..."

"The hell you will!" My Father snaps. He drags me off, I only put up so much of a fight. Once I saw Mitsuo get up, I...thought I could reason with him later at home.

I was wrong. So very, very wrong...

That was...just the start of things.

For weeks, my Father would actually wait by the school gate for me. He'd walk me home, he'd hurt Mitsuo if he tried to follow or defend our relationship. I...I have to put up with long lectures on "perverts," what they're "really like."

...I...I can't take much more of this. The lectures, the embarrassment are one thing...But...

He hurts Mitsuo. Mitsuo is covered in bruises and cuts from his encounters with my Father. He...He tells me every day at school, he won't give up. He said he'd die first...

...I'm afraid that he will die first.

I've switched schools. I didn't tell Mitsuo...I couldn't bring myself to. The last day I was at my old school, I kissed him for the last time. In a secluded part of the hall... ...I told him I'd always love him. I think...he knew that I wouldn't see him the next day.

It's been two months since that kiss. I...still think about him. Always.

It's the start of Winter break. I'm reading Three Kingdoms for winter homework.

"JAN!"

...Impossible... He...he wouldn't so stupid...

I look out the window of my apartment building, we live on the second floor. Overlooking the street...

...Mitsuo. He's waving up at me. "JAN! PLEASE! ...I-I need to see you!"

"...Is it that pervert?" ...My Father stands behind me, looking out the window. "I'll make sure he doesn't come back."

"W-Wait!"

"What?"

"...Let me, please," I say.

My Father gives me a stern look. "...If I see _anything_-"

"Dad, just...Let me handle him. Wait here... ...I'll make sure... ...he doesn't come back. Please, just...wait here."

"...All right. But if he comes back-"

"He won't." I go to the door, putting on my shoes. I go down to the sidewalk.

It's snowing. Mitsuo sees me walk out of the building. "JAN! Thank the Gods! I-I know...You've switched schools...Your father did it, right? I-I understand-"

"Mitsuo." I...I can't look up at him. I keep my head down, staring at the sidewalk. I don't want to see his face, not with what I'm about to do to him. "We...We can't see each other anymore. I'm sorry."

"J-Jan-chan?"

"...My Father won't allow it. He's...doing everything in his power to keep us apart. He's hurting you. I can't stand to watch it."

"J-Jan..." Mitsuo approaches me. "Please...Don't do this."

"...I'm sorry, Mitsuo. Please. Forget about me. Don't...Don't come back." I...I feel tears in my eyes. I do my best to hold them back.

Mitsuo...isn't holding his back. "Jan-chan! No! I-I love you, I-I don't care how much he hits me-"

"I do. Mitsuo...He'll never accept this and I can't fight him. He...He's won. I'm sorry. Please...Just forget about me. Go home. Don't...come back."

"J-Jan..." Mitsuo cries. "Jan, please, don't do this to me...I-I-"

"Goodbye. Mitsuo." I turn and go back into the building...I finally shed tears as I hear Mitsuo cry behind me. He calls my name again and again. Jan. Jiangyu. Jan-chan. Jiangyu-airen. ...I... just keep walking. ...If he comes back, I'll ignore him...For his own sake.

...I love you, Mitsuo. I love you so much, more than you can possibly imagine. That's why I can't see you anymore.

Please, forgive me...Yama-chan.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...Sorry, Yamaki...

R.I.P  
Sugar-High Yamaki  
My Past I - My Past V  
"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! Wheeeeeeeeee...!"

...And from Sugar-High Yamaki's ashes arises...Yamaki-Shitsuchou of Hypnos.

I will forever miss you, Sugar-High Yamaki...I shall now eat this giant bowl of ice cream in your honor!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I-I need a tissue.

This chapter made me so sad. Especially since Janyuu was the one who ended things! Ori, why? Why did you have to do that? That was harsh, even for you!

I can safely say that I hate Jiyan for this. I felt so bad for Yamaki!

-Taiki Matsuki


	10. Chapter V: Caught, Li Jianliang

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter V: Caught (Li Jianliang)

* * *

Grandpa Jiyan has been here for one week...I'm going insane. Grandpa Jiyan made it clear to Lianjie he didn't want to even hear the words 'Dynasty Warriors.' Lianjie still has no idea what he's so upset about. Grandpa Jiyan just doesn't want his grandchildren influenced by such a 'perverse game.'

...I also haven't seen Takato outside of school in that time. We can't be a couple at school. We did sneak a kiss in the bathroom at one point, someone almost walked in on us...

I...I really need to see him, I'm going insane from Grandpa Jiyan.

At dinner, someone mentioned Hypnos again. Yamaki's name came up...Lianjie was surprised to learn that Yamaki's first name is 'Kensuke.' He almost said 'I thought it was Mitsuo,' I pretended to choke on my food. My Father told me after dinner he appreciated it, he didn't realize his work at Hypnos would be such a potential problem. I...told him I didn't know how much more of this I could take. He understood, he...was going a little crazy, too.

I think Grandpa Jiyan also knows there's something going on. ...I know I haven't been as excited as I usually am to see him. I'm pretty sure he suspects something's up. Not...the real issue, just that there's a problem.

My cell phone goes off. I've been in my room, pretending to study while I just think to myself. I answer my phone, the caller ID says it's Takato. "...Takato?"

"Hey, Jen...How's the visitor?"

"Going. Insane. Need. You."

Takato laughs. "...Um...I-I know you don't want to risk anything, but... Um..."

"...Go on." I smile, I can't help it.

"...Wanna go meet at the park?"

...Grandpa Jiyan has a lot of trouble walking these days. And...he'd never think to look for me there if I left, and he probably wouldn't leave the apartment anyway. Xiaochun's here, Jialing and Lianjie, too. ...Yeah, it's...It's safe.

"Definitely." I say. "I'll meet you there, soon."

"Are you sure? I-I feel...bad asking, with what you told me and all."

"Trust me, this is...exactly what I need right now," I say. I need Takato, just...to be with someone I can talk to about this. And the fact he's Takato doesn't hurt, either. "See you in a little bit."

"See you, Jen...kun!" He hangs up. His parents must have been near. I understand, I'd have done the same if Lianjie, Jialing or Xiaochun were near.

I go out into the living room and to the door.

"Heading out somewhere?" Grandpa Jiyan looks up from the couch, he'd been watching television.

"O-Oh, yeah, just...meeting a friend for a late lunch," I say.

"Jianliang, is something bothering you?" Grandpa Jiyan asks. "You seem distant."

"N-No, I'm fine...Just a little stressed from school, that's all," I say. I usually don't like lying like this, but... ...This is a special situation. I put on my shoes and head out. "See you later, Grandpa!"

"...See you later..." He...sounded a little upset in his tone. ...I feel a little bad, I-I know he...really cares about me. He was my favorite relative and I used to think of him as, well, one of the nicest people I knew... ...Not anymore, but... ...He's still nice, just not to...people like me. If he knew about me, at least.

The park isn't far, it's right between Takato's place and my apartment. It's really convenient. We meet there all the time. Before and now. Now it's more of a 'secret spot.'

Takato usually beats me there and this time is no exception. We're in a patch of trees, no-one around. No paths or anything. He's waiting by a tree. ...We...sort of like sitting in a tree and being together. I don't know why, I just...really enjoy it.

Takato waves to me as I approach. I hurry over to him, I give him a tight hug, he's taken by surprise. "M-Missed me?" He says.

"...So much," I reply with a laugh. "It's...been a long week. My Grandfather got upset over an ambiguously gay video game character."

"What character?"

"Zhang He. Choukou," I say, using his Japanese pronounced name. The one Takato is familiar with.

"..._Ambiguously_ gay?"

"Okay, flaming, but you know what I mean," I sigh. "I just...needed a break. I really did."

"I missed seeing you," Takato says. "Just at school isn't enough anymore, I guess."

"I still can't believe we kissed in the bathroom like that," I laugh.

"Ugh, don't remind me...What was worse? The smell or Takeshi almost walking in on us?" To be honest, I think Takeshi suspects something now... ...He winked at me in our algebra class. I-I had...no idea, Takeshi...

"I think I'd leave that to a coin toss, I couldn't pick," I shudder. I look up to our usual tree. "...Shall we?"

Takato nods, smiling. "Oh, you won't believe what I found..."

"What's that?"

"Take a look..." Takato takes me around to the back of our tree. There's a carving in the trunk. It's...so old, it's mostly regrown, it's more of a scar than a carving.

It's a heart below the name 'Kiichi.' In the heart, it's carved with "Y + J." ...It...It couldn't be...

...I'll...have to ask my Dad about this...As soon as possible.

"Weird...I guess we're not the only ones who like this tree," I say, trying to hide my disbelief. Takato's already starting to climb up. I follow him.

We sit in our usual position. He's in my arms, I sit against the trunk. "Why does your Grandfather...hate 'us' so much?" Takato asks.

"I...I don't know, really," I shrug. "He just does. It's...not love, it's lust, he says."

"I'm pretty sure this is love, Jen-chan," Takato smiles at me. "Sorry you have to put up with that."

"I'll survive. I just really needed a break," I smile.

"Before, when you used to talk about him," Takato begins, "he was really important to you. I remember you told me about how much fun it was whenever he came to visit you."

I nod. "That...was before I heard about what he thinks, but...Yeah, he and I were really close. I'm sort of his favorite grandson. But, if he found out, Takato..."

"I know, but...He hasn't. I-I just...Kai and I really close, you know?" Takato says. Kai...Takato's cousin in Okinawa. I remember meeting him a few times. "If I knew he'd hate me for this, I'd just...keep it from him. I still have all those memories of before and I know how important he is to me. If he found out, I'd try to make him understand. I guess...I just wouldn't want to write him out of my life so easily."

"My Grandfather isn't exactly into 'understanding' when it comes to this sort of thing," I say. "Kai, I'm sure he'd listen to you, but...My Grandfather got so upset over a video game. I...I just can't accept that. ...Which sort of reminds me..." I kiss Takato on the forehead.

"What?"

"...Just wondering, um, do you ever...Not so much 'check out' other guys but...think they're cute or anything?" I ask.

"Um...Like...people at school or...?"

"Just...Say you're watching television..."

"Oh, um, sometimes..." Takato blushes. "Why?"

"...I just...I realized I do that the other day," I say, referring to my 'rating' of Wei Generals the other day. "I-I just couldn't believe I was doing it." I look down at Takato, smiling. "I'm gay, Takato."

"Jen, you're gay? Really?" Takato laughs, giving me a mock-shocked expression. "I had no idea...Does this mean I'm gay, too?" I join the laugh.

"It's only gay if you kiss me back...And enjoy it."

"Oh, then...I'm really gay." Takato laughs.

"It's just sort of weird to me," I shrug. "I-I really...never realized it until after your confession. I think you were the first person I ever felt this way about and...I just mistook that for a close friendship." I give him another kiss on the forehead.

"I-I'm sort of honored, Jen-chan...I really-WH-WHOAH!"

"T-TAKATO!"

Takato almost falls off the tree, I grab onto him tightly, I barely manage to keep him from falling. I look in horror at why Takato almost fell...

...Grandpa Jiyan has his foot hooked on his cane. "GET OFF OF HIM! GET OFF MY GRANDSON!"

...Oh...shit...

I-I can't believe he's here...Did he follow me? How?

Takato manages to get free from his cane, he's shaken from the close call.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Grandpa Jiyan screams. "Damn it, no...Not again...Not this again..." He lowers his head, groaning. "Am I cursed?"

"...Takato, think you'd be okay jumping down?" I whisper.

"It's...a little far, but...Yeah," Takato nods, looking down to the ground.

"He can't run, jump down and run to Guilmon's spot. I'll meet you there."

Takato gets up, holding onto another branch for balance. He gets ready to jump.

I-I doubt this will work, but I speak, "G-Grandpa Jiyan...This...This isn't what it looks like-"

"Jianliang, I know exactly what this looks like! Why? Why you? This...This isn't right! You can't..." He...He's really taking this hard. He's...angry but almost crying. "Why my family?"

Takato jumps down while he's looking away. Grandpa Jiyan takes a swing at him with his cane as he runs off, he misses...Thank the Gods.

"Jianliang, come home with me...We'll talk about this. Your Father and I can help you. You don't have to be this way! Please, come ba-"

"N-No! I-I...I can't. I really can't..." I turn and jump down away from him, I nearly fall over when I land but I hurry off. There's no way I can convince him to accept us, I...I just have to get out of here.

"JIANLIANG!" He screams. He sounds...terrified and hurt at the same time.

I run all the way to Guilmon's spot. There's...There's no way he could have followed me. I'm amazed he even made it to the park. He can barely walk these days! ...Why would he even follow me? Or even think to look there?

I find Takato inside of the stone structure, he's crying. "...I'm sorry, Jen. Th-This is my fault...I wanted to meet-"

"Takato, don't apologize. This...isn't your fault," I say. "I...I'm going to call my Dad. He'll...He'll know what to do..." I reach for my cell phone and dial my Dad's number.

"Jianliang?"

"Dad, two things...Um...One, I'm so, so sorry. Two...Does the name Kiichi mean anything to you?" I know this isn't the best time to bring Kiichi up, but...I have to know. I really, really have to know...

"...I assume Grandpa Jiyan found you and Takato in Yama's tree." ...Oh, Gods...

"...S-Seriously? Th-That was..."

"I'm...actually just as surprised. Whose idea was it to use that tree?"

"M-Mine..."

"Like father, like son, I guess." ...I'm sort of disturbed by this revelation. Takato, why did you have to show me that carving? "What happened?" He asks.

"T-Takato and I met in the park. I-I didn't think he'd follow us or even think to look there-Well, okay, now I know why he'd go_ there _but... ...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Jianliang. If you two were doing that with him in the other room, I'd be upset...This? ...No, this was an accident. What happened after he found you?"

"We ran. We're in Guilmon's old spot...I don't think he followed us. He tried to pull Takato off the tree with his cane."

"Is Takato all right?"

I look, Takato's...still crying. "...More or less. He blames himself, he was the one who wanted to meet."

"Hand him the phone."

I pass the phone to Takato. "My Dad wants to talk to you."

"Mr. Li, I'm...so...so sorr- ...A-Are you...serious?" Takato stops crying, he looks to me with his eyes wide. "...I-I understand...W-we'll...wait here..." He passes the phone back to me, his jaw down.

"...What did you tell him?"

"I told him that it wasn't the first time my Father caught a Li with another male in that tree and not to feel bad." My Dad says, with a laugh. He's...taking this better than I thought he would. "Jianliang, I want you to wait there. If he catches you, call me with your new hiding place and I'll meet you there instead. We're...going out for a last meal and then going home. ...Your siblings are going to find out, probably."

"...I know. If he's already back at the apartment, he's probably told them."

"Be strong. I won't let him win again."

"Thank you...Sorry ag-"

"Don't apologize, remember?"

"R-Right, I won't. See you soon." I hang up. Takato's...still looking at me with his eyes wide. "...Takato-chan?"

"...Jen-chan, I-I had no idea Rinchei was gay..."

"Wh-What?"

"Y-Your Grandfather caught him in that tree, right?"

"...Takato-chan, it wasn't Lianjie." I shake my head.

"Then...who was it? ...Your cousin?" ...I, actually, don't even have a cousin Jiuxian. I just...didn't think my father wanted me to tell Takato what he told me.

"...Um...We'll wait until my Dad gets here." I look away. "He's going to take us to a last meal, then I'm going to face my Grandfather and family."

"...I want to be with you. I-I was the one who wanted to meet. I-I...I want to support you."

"Thank you, Takato, but...My Grandfather probably thinks you 'turned' me this way. Seeing you, he's...going to just be angry at you. He tried to hurt you already. Twice."

"I know, but...If my parents found out, you'd be there for me, right?"

I nod. "Without question."

"Then I have to be there for you, Jen-chan." Takato sighs. "I'm sorr-"

"Takato, don't apologize for this. My Dad doesn't blame you for this."

"...He should."

"Takato, don't..." I give Takato a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Please, don't. I wanted to meet, too. I would have called you if you didn't call me. Okay? This isn't your fault."

"Thanks, Jen-chan."

We wait for about half an hour. I keep an eye out for my Grandfather, Takato's managed to calm down.

My Dad shows up, we were both sort of sitting together in each others arms when he walks in. Takato's...a little embarrassed by that.

"Takato wants to come with me," I say as I stand up. "For support."

"Takato, don't blame yourself for this. I have a chance to...fix things, let's say," my Dad says.

"J-Jen-chan would be there for me, I want to be there for him," Takato says. "Please."

"All right."

"Also, Dad...He thought Lianjie was the one you were talking about."

My Dad bursts into a fit of laughs. "L-Lianjie? T-Takato...Jianliang didn't know this until he asked just now, but... ...That was my tree."

"Y-Your...tree?" Takato's eyes go wide. "M-Mr...Li...?"

"...I'm bi, Takato. My father caught me and another male in that tree when I was your age. He made sure we stopped seeing each other for years. That's why I support your relationship with Jianliang so much. I understand."

Takato stammers a bit. My Dad and I laugh, just from the look on his face. I know, I looked just as shocked but...Given how casually we talk about it at this point, it's...normal to me. Kiichi is still a shock, though. "S-So-Sorry, but...This is...just a huge shock." He says.

"I understand. I'm telling you since I'm sure my father will bring it up when we get back. This way, you won't be taken by surprise." My Dad says, adding, "And Takato...I don't blame you for this. Yama-chan and I did the same thing."

"Yama-chan...?" Takato asks.

"Mitsuo Yamaki."

"Y-Yamaki-san?" Takato shouts. "Y-You...and...?"

I nod. "I...was just as shocked, Takato-chan. More than the first revelation." The look on Takato's face tells me he has the same level of shock for both revelations that I had.

"Come on, we're going to where Mitsuo would want us to have a last meal," my Dad says.

Takato and I follow. Takato is more or less in a state of shock. I can't say I blame him.

This...is it...My siblings are going to find out, if they haven't already, and I'm going to face my Grandfather...And he's going to either accept me or hate me. I-I just hope he doesn't tell everyone about my Father's past...I know he doesn't want my brother and sisters to know. I don't think he even wanted Takato to know, as casual as he acted...

...I'm not sorry, Grandpa Jiyan. I didn't choose this, I'm not lusting after Takato, I'm in love with him. ...And I'm happy. That won't change, I won't let it.

Please, accept us.

Or leave.

* * *

Ori's Notes:

And back-to-back outting chapters!

I actually didn't plan that, but I sort of like how it turned out.

And I have no idea why, but I noticed I tend to put Jianliang and Takato in a tree a lot. Let me count the fics...

Blasphemous Rumors (Major plot point)  
Catch You, Catch Me (Entire fic)  
Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero (Mentioned)

...And now this one as a major plot point.

No idea why, so when I noticed the trend I decided to put it to use in a major way...With Kiichi. Kiichi, by the way, means "Tree One" or "Number One Tree" (Ki = Tree, Ichi = One). So Yamaki's not completely insane with giving trees random names.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Jenrya and Takato sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

What? With what Ori just said about trees, who didn't see that coming?

Ori tells me the next chapter is the longest in the fic by far so it's going to go up alone. I haven't seen it yet but he says "You may be shocked by the revelations within."

I'm not even going to try to guess because I'm never even close to what he's planning when he says things like that.

-Taiki Matsuki


	11. Chapter VI: Confrontation, Li Jianliang

**EDITOR'S NOTE:** Warning! **MASSIVE** chapter! - Taiki Matsuki

* * *

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter VI: Confrontation (Li Jianliang)

* * *

Our "last meal" was ice cream. My Dad took us to an old ice cream parlor that was a favorite of his and Yamaki's. I-I can't believe Yamaki has such a sweet tooth. My Dad told Takato it was okay to ask about the past, we both asked a few questions. All of it was surprising to learn, especially what Yamaki was like before. It's...scary to imagine, almost.

We ate a_ lot _of ice cream. My Dad insisted on it. He told us about Kiichi, how Yamaki..._named_ the tree. I-I have so much trouble picturing that. We all had a laugh about how Takato and I used the same tree. It...must be in my genes or something. Lis find trees romantic. Especially that one tree. It also explains why Grandpa Jiyan was there, it's possible he wasn't even looking for me...He just remembered that "pervert tree."

We're on our way back to my apartment. Takato loosened up at the ice cream parlor but he's quiet again. He's not scared. Or, at least, he doesn't show it. He still feels like this is his fault, my Dad had to keep telling him that he didn't blame him but...Takato's sort of the king of the self-induced guilt trips at times.

...I kissed him at the parlor, to make him feel better. A couple people stared, one person asked my Dad how he could allow "something like that" in this really disgusted tone.

...My Dad replied, "Easy. I said 'okay.'" The guy who asked gave him a shocked look and walked away, muttering something. I was a little embarrassed by my boldness, kissing Takato in public and all. I realized after the guy walked away, I might've embarrassed Takato. Takato...actually didn't get upset, he kissed me on the cheek and thanked me. He felt better...I think this might be a new place we go to when we're feeling down, kisses and ice cream make everything better...

...Though it is a little weird, knowing the history at that place. Like with Kiichi...

...I can't believe I'm referring to the tree by its "name" now...

I'm less nervous than I thought I would be, approaching our apartment. It's possible everyone already knows, if Grandpa Jiyan went back there after finding us. I know Jialing will accept me. Xiaochun, too, no problem. Lianjie is the only one I'm not sure about. I hope he approves, I can't imagine things being different between Lianjie and I.

We stop outside our door. "...Takato, are you sure you want to be here?" My Dad asks. "I appreciate that you want to support Jianliang, but... ...This is going to be a hell of a scene."

"I know," Takato nods. "...I'm here for Jen-chan. And for you, Mr. Li. For...accepting us and for what he did. I-I'm so sorry."

"I really appreciate how upset you both get, knowing what happened," my Dad says. "I didn't expect you to, but thank you. It...was difficult but it's the past now. And don't forget, if it didn't happen...Jianliang wouldn't be here."

Takato nods. "I-I know, but...Like Jen-chan said, it's so scary to think of what it would be like if it happened to us. I-I want to be here to show that it won't."

"Thank you, Takato-chan," I smile.

My Dad walks into the apartment. Lianjie is playing Dynasty Warriors at the couch. He spots us and turns off the console...That usually means something big is going down and he just needed a distraction. "Dad! Jianliang! Thank the Gods you're here...Gramps. Is. _PISSED!_"

"So, he's here?" I ask.

"Yeah, he came back from his walk and...Dude, I have never seen ANYONE so pissed off. I mean...He just went to his room with this, like, death glare! Scared the hell out of Xiaochun as he walked by, and told us to let him know when you or Dad got back. Not so much _told_ but screamed! Mom's still at work, I was hoping one of you would get here before her...This is...just freakin' insane! He's been in there ever since, chain smoking. I'm starting to smell the smoke in here! Hell, I'm starting to _see_ smoke in here!"

"Where are Xiaochun and Jialing?" I ask.

"Xiaochun was so freaked out that she ran to her room. Jialing's with her. They're kinda hiding out 'til this blows over. I-I don't know what happened, but...Seriously,_ I'm _scared of the guy right now!" Lianjie says.

"He didn't say anything at all?" My Dad asks.

"He...mentioned something about perverts, but...That was about it." Lianjie shrugs. "Did he get in a fight outside of a strip joint or something?"

"...Dad, I...Think we should tell Lianjie first," I say. "About...why he's so angry."

My Dad nods. "...All right. Lianjie have a seat."

Lianjie goes to the TV area, he sits on the chair while Takato and I sit on the couch. My Dad stands behind the couch. "...Lianjie, Grandpa Jiyan is mad at me. ...Takato and I, actually."

"So, you two beat him up outside of a strip joint?" I actually laugh at that, especially for the look on his face. "...Was it a good strip joint at least? Would you recommend it for my next birthday party?"

"Lianjie..." Dad trails off.

"N-No, it's...okay. I-I sort of...need his jokes right now, Dad," I say. Lianjie joking means...everything's okay. I want Lianjie's jokes, it...will make me feel so much better if he's joking around as usual.

"All right," Dad nods. "Joke away, Lianjie."

Lianjie's expression changes, he looks concerned. "...Something tells me something serious went down. What'd you do, Jianliang? For Gramps to be pissed, especially _that_ pissed, at_ you _of all people...Bad strip joint, I take it?"

"...This is hard for me to say, Lianjie. I-I hope you can accept what I'm about to tell you," I begin. The words 'I'm gay' are...just so hard to say. To anyone, even myself sometimes, but especially family...Family who you're not sure how they'll take things.

"Accept? Jianliang, I'm your brother. Just...say it. I don't think I can get as pissed as Gramps is right now...I don't think anyone can."

"...Grandpa Jiyan found Takato and I...in a tree. Together."

Lianjie looks to Takato, then me, back and forth a couple times. Then speaks, "Together? Jianliang...?" ...He probably knows what I'm about to say next.

"L-Lianjie, I'm gay. Takato and I are...a couple." I hold Takato's hand. Not so much for emphasis but because I need him right now. "He...can't accept that. We're...perverts in his eyes." Takato's shaking a little, he holds my hand tightly.

Lianjie's jaw falls. "...J-Jianliang...? ...You're gay? F-For real?" He...looks like he's studying us. I-I can't really explain, just the look on his face and the way his eyes are moving. There's...shock, definitely but I can't tell what else.

I nod. "Y-Yeah...For real."

Lianjie growls, he slams his palm on the arm of the chair. Takato sits up straight in surprise, I put my other hand on Takato's shoulder to help him relax. "...That is such bullshit..." L-Lianjie...? ...I-I can't...believe you'd say that...

"L-Lianjie-"

"I mean, what'd you _really_ do to piss him off?" Lianjie asks, he sounds so angry. "Throw a beehive on him from up there? Piss on his head? C'mon, Jianliang, that can't be why he's so pissed off!"

"...It is." I say.

Lianjie slams his palm again. "Bullshit..." He turns away with a growl.

I swallow. He's...so mad. I-I didn't think he'd take it this hard. "L-Lianjie...Are you...upset that I'm-"

"Awesome!" Lianjie chirps. He turns to me and Takato with a smile. ...What?

"A-Awesome?" Takato asks.

"Yeah, awesome!" Lianjie says with a quick nod. "I-I had no idea, Jianliang but...You and Takato? Awesome!" ...I didn't expect this. "Takato, I gotta know, how much do you love my little brother?" His smile is...huge. He can't be faking it, he's really happy for us. I only see this smile when he gets a new console or they release a new Dynasty Warriors.

He wasn't mad at us, he was mad at Grandpa Jiyan... I hope.

"H-How much...I love Jen?" Takato blushes. "I...I love Jen-chan...a lot-"

"Oh, _dude!_" Lianjie looks away. "I-I can't...believe this..."

"Wh-What did I say?" Takato asks.

"Lianjie...?" I...guess he was faking that smile. He was trying to spare our feelings, but...Hearing Takato say he loves me was too much. Too gross, I guess... ...I appreciate the attempt. Thank you for at least trying, Lianjie.

"I'm only going to say this once," Lianjie sighs. Wait...is he blushing? "And if any of you breathe a word of this to ANYONE, _especially_ Jialing, you will die where you stand!" He turns to us. "...Jianliang, Dad... And _you_, Takato... Hearing you...call my little brother 'Jen-chan' was sort of...really, really adorable. There, I said it. You two...are cute together." ...Who is this and what has he done to Lianjie Li? This is the very LAST reaction I would expect from him. I mean, Lianjie is...LIANJIE!

My Dad starts laughing, Takato turns a deeper shade of crimson and I can only stare in shock.

"Like I said, die where you stand!" Lianjie says with a grin. "Seriously, congratulations, Jianliang. I'm so happy for you, bro."

"Y-You really...don't have a problem?" Takato asks.

"Takato Matsuda, I, Lianjie Li, hereby declare you, the boyfriend of my little brother, Jianliang Li, to be my new little brother," Lianjie says. "That's what I think of you and Jianliang, 'kay, new little bro?"

"Rinchei-san-"

"Hey, you're my brother now, what do you call your brother, Takato-_otoutosan?_" Lianjie crosses his arms. Still smiling.

"R-Rinchei...niisan...?" Takato trails off, stunned. So am I...

"That's better!" Lianjie nods.

"Lianjie, I'm impressed," our Dad says. "I didn't think you were homophobic, but...I didn't expect this much enthusiasm."

Lianjie glances away. "Hey, I think it's awesome that Jianliang's so happy. And I get a new little brother out of it, so it's win-win! Y'know?" He leans forward in his chair. "So, I take it that when Gramps walks out here, all hell is gonna break loose, right?"

I nod. "Um...Lianjie, anything he says and, believe me, he's going to say a lot-"

"Don't worry, I got your back. No-one messes with my little brothers, not even Gramps," Lianjie gets up. "I'll go warn the family." He goes to the door to Xiaochun's room. "Jialing, Xiaochun. Gramps caught Jianliang and Takato making out, that's why he's so pissed. Fireworks are gonna start soon!"

Jialing opens the door. "Wh-What? Takato and...Jianliang...?" She looks over to me. I nod. "...W-Wow..."

"Awesome, huh?" Lianjie grins. "They're together and...I know someone's gonna tell you eventually, so what the hell? I...I think they're kinda cute together. You can laugh, sis, I know you want to."

Jialing stares blankly at Lianjie. "Lianjie, did you...just say you think they're..._cute_ together? ..._You?_" I'm just as shocked, Jialing. Trust me.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"...I-I guess, but... .._.You?_"

Xiaochun pokes her head out of the room. "Jianliang's in love with Takato?"

"Yep," Lianjie nods.

Xiaochun runs over to Takato and I. She gives me a hug. "I knew it! Congratulations, Jianliang!"

"Th-Thanks..." ...She knew it?

"Takato's our new little brother by the way," Lianjie says to Jialing. "He called me Rinchei-niisan! ...Takato, I gotta teach you our names in Chinese. I think yours is...Uh...Qiren, but I gotta see the Kanji. 'Kay, Qiren-bro?" He says. Takato gives a cautious nod. "Awesome!"

Xiaochun hugs Takato next. "If you're Lianjie's little brother that makes you my new big brother. We'll teach you Chinese, you and Jianliang can talk about how much you love each other without people knowing! It'll be great! _Qiren shi wo de xin ge! Wo ai wo de xin ge!_" She told Takato that he's her new big brother. And she loves her new big brother. I knew she'd support us. If I'm happy, Xiaochun's happy.

"Th-Thanks...I mean..._She-she_?" Takato says, laughing.

"_Xie xie_. Don't worry, I'll teach you!" She gives Takato another hug and sits next to me.

"Jen-chan, you have the world's best family," Takato says, turning to me with a smile. I hear an 'awww' from Jialing...She supports us, she doesn't even have to say it. Anyone with a shounen-ai manga collection as big as hers is legally required to support any and all gay siblings.

I see Lianjie walking out of the kitchen with a six pack of beer and a six pack of ramune soda. We all walk over to him as he passes beer out to Jialing and our Dad and the sodas to Takato, Xiaochun and I. He opens his own beer and raises it. "...I gotta make a toast to my little brother, Jianliang, and my new little brother, Takato. I'm so happy they're together, may their true love shine forever! _Qing!_"

"T-True love...?" I-I can't believe Lianjie's level of support here. This is more than I expected from Jialing and Xiaochun combined.

"Yeah, I mean...You two have been together so long, I'm amazed I didn't notice before," Lianjie grins. "Congratulations, Jianliang."

"A-Actually...Um...Takato confessed about two weeks ago. That's...how long we've been a couple," I say.

Lianjie gives me a confused look. "H-Hold it...You're telling me you two like_ that_ as 'just friends?' D-Dude how much...How much more of a couple can you get?"

I shrug. "...Physical contact?"

A huge grin spreads across Lianjie's face as I realize how he interpreted the words 'physical contact.' He raises his beer high in the air, shouting, "GO JIANLIANG!"

"I-I meant...hugging and kissing!" I'm sure I'm bright red right now and Takato...I've never seen him that shade of red before. Everyone has a laugh at it.

R-Really, we...We haven't even DISCUSSED that! ...Aside from...the fact that Takato's parents are...going to be out of town next weekend...

"What the hell's all that noise?" We hear Grandpa Jiyan shout from his room.

"...Oh, better get your seats, people. Fireworks!" Lianjie says. Jialing and Xiaochun sit at the couch, my Dad stands off to the side. Takato and I stand ready.

Lianjie stands in front of us and, to my complete surprise, hugs us both. He holds us tightly. "L-Lianjie...?" I trail off.

"I want you to know, Jianliang, you're always going to be my brother. All right? No matter what happens, no matter who you love...I'm _so _proud that you're my brother right now, because...Just the fact you had the courage to tell me about you and Takato, with Takato right next to you. I know you kinda did it because of Gramps and all, but...You're really brave. I'm proud of you for that and...Just you being you, right now...And I really mean it when I say I consider Takato to be my new little brother, 'cause I'm sure he means that much to you, right?"

I...I think I might cry. This is...more than I ever expected from Lianjie. "Th-That...and so much more." I say, hugging Lianjie back. I hear a light sob from Takato...He tends to cry when he's really happy these days, as opposed to when he's upset (well, less than he used to).

Lianjie lets go of us, saying, "I'm here for you. Got it? Nothing's gonna break you two up while I'm here." He goes to sit in his chair, opening another beer. He...finished the first one _already?_

"...Dad, did you...ever have a talk with Lianjie?" I whisper.

My Dad shakes his head. "No, this is...a shock to me, too. I'm...really proud of him, though."

"Me, too." I...really am. Lianjie is...amazing right now.

After a few moments, the door to the guest bedroom opens. Grandpa Jiyan steps out with his cane in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. He immediately spots Takato, he gives him the dirtiest of looks and points his cane at him. "Get that little pervert out of here! What the hell is he even doing here? Jiangyu! You should have seen what he was doing to Jianliang! Get him out!"

"...No," my Dad shakes his head.

"...Jiangyu..." Grandpa Jiyan gives him an annoyed look.

I speak, "Grandpa Jiyan...This is Takato Matsuda. ...I love him. That's not going to change." I look to Takato. He's...actually staring down my Grandfather. No tears, no sign of red...Takato, you can be so brave when you have to be, and I love you so much for that. Especially now. "Please, listen and-"

"Jianliang, no...This isn't love. Two men _can't_ love each other."

"...Bullshit..." I hear Lianjie mutter. He sips his beer, he looks angry again.

Jiyan continues, "It's lust. It's a perversion. It's immoral. He...He got his claws in you, but...We can change this, you don't have to be that way. You can fight it. Jianliang, I don't want you to get hurt and...That's all that he'll do is hurt you. It's not a good lifestyle."

"Grandpa...I haven't changed since Takato and I got together. He's...no different from before. He's not a pervert. He's nothing like that. Neither am I. Please, just...understand. You have...such a warped view of things. It's not like that at all. I...I really do love him. Please-"

"Jianliang, you don't. It's...It's impossible," Grandpa Jiyan sighs. "Please, Jianliang, I don't want to see you hurt. Just listen to reason."

"I _love_ Jen-chan," Takato says. "It's...It's love. Jen-chan is the greatest part of my life, I...I would never hurt him. Jen-cha-"

"Stop using that suffix on his name! And get the hell away from him!"

"Keep going, Takato!" Lianjie shouts, toasting his beer. "Tell him how much you love Jian-chan! Go, Takato-chan!"

Grandpa Jiyan turns to Lianjie, frowning. "Lianjie!" He snaps.

"What, Gramps-chan?" Lianjie smirks. I'm so glad he can still joke around like he usually does, that's always a good sign. And...kinda helpful right now.

"Your jokes are the last thing we need right now. Shut up, no-one's laughing."

"Lianjie-chan's jokes make me laugh," Jialing says.

"Thanks, Jialing-chan," Lianjie toasts his beer to her.

Grandpa Jiyan lets out an annoyed sigh. He looks to my Dad. "...Jiangyu, I take it you did nothing to stop this. They...were in your tree. You _encouraged_ this, didn't you?" No...Please don't... "You pushed your own perversion on your son? What the hell is wrong with you? What kind of parent-No, what kind of_ pervert_ are you? I...I thought we fixed this, Jiangyu."

"...Holy shit...D-Dad-chan?" Lianjie looks to our Father. So do Jialing and and Xiaochun.

We...we knew he would do this, but...Why? Is it really necessary? Does it matter? ...To Grandpa Jiyan, it does...I can't forgive this.

Our Dad looks to each of us, then sighs. "...I'm bisexual. When I was Jianliang's age, I had a relationship with...another male. Your Grandfather caught us and...made sure we didn't see each other again for many, many years. I'm sor-"

"Dad!" I shout. "The promise...Remember?"

My Dad...lets out a quiet laugh. "You're right...How could I forget that?" He smiles at me. ...I think he's proud of how seriously I take that promise to never apologize. "Thank you, Jianliang."

Never apologize for who you are, Dad.

I make a quick look to each of my siblings...Jialing's expression is, definitely, shock. Probably how I looked when I heard the news. Xiaochun, however, doesn't look really upset by the revelation. Lianjie is actually more shocked by this than by Takato and I... Well, I can't...blame him. It's...weird hearing this about your own father.

"...S-Seriously? ...A-Awesome... So...freakin'...awesome..." I hear Lianjie whisper, sort of into his beer. ...Awesome? He's actually sort of...smiling as he says it. He drinks some of his beer and turns back to Grandpa Jiyan.

"Jiangyu, if you stayed with that pervert you wouldn't have any of what you have now! You'd be, at best, in some rat infested apartment in the perverts' district. You and that pervert would probably be dying of some disease! And you...You want that future for Jianliang? How could you do this to him! Jiangyu, what the hell is going through your mind-"

"DUDE!" Lianjie shouts, standing up and throwing an empty beer can on the ground with a growl. "Do _not_ talk to my Dad that way! I don't give a crap if you're _his_ dad, don't do it! And...Look, I don't know who he was with before but he married my Mom, so I know he's got good taste. He wouldn't have ended up like that if he stayed with that guy! And...It's just _sick_ that you think that's Jianliang's future just because he's with Takato! Leave my little brothers the hell alone, in fact...Just shut the hell up!" He sits back down and opens another beer. Grandpa Jiyan is stunned by Lianjie's outburst, he goes quiet for a few moments and just stares at him...

...I'm so proud that Lianjie is my brother right now. Granted, his alcohol consumption during all of this might...make things interesting down the road if this lasts long enough. It's really high, even for him. I don't really blame him, though, I wish I could drink right now...

"Th-Thank you...Lianjie," my Dad says. I think he's just as shocked as I am about...well, everything Lianjie has said and done so far.

Grandpa Jiyan finally turns back to Takato and I. "Jianliang, listen, this isn't right. You don't have to be this way. You'll be happier without him, as hard as it seems now...Trust me, this isn't what you want-"

"It is what I want." I say. "I-I love Takato and...I can't believe what you did to my Father back then. I-I know, I wouldn't be here if you didn't but... ...The idea you would do that and think it's for his own good...It wasn't. You...You have no idea what you're saying, what you're doing. You're the one who has a problem! ...I don't think I could forgive you for what you've done, for what you're trying to do now. I...I just...c-can't..." I...I feel like I'm going to cry, but I do my best not to. I-I can't believe I'm saying this to Grandpa Jiyan... ...We used to be so close. ...I wish this...wasn't such an issue for him. But...I just can't take it anymore.

"J-Jen-chan..." I hear Takato whisper.

Grandpa Jiyan lets out a quiet sigh. He looks really hurt by what I just said. "...Jianliang, I know it's...not you talking right now. It's okay, I understand. It's...an addiction, almost."

"It is 'me' talking," I say. "Please, just...accept us. Understand. We're...We're not like what you think! I-I'm not going to change, I can't change. This is who I am...Who we are. It's...not a choice, it's not an addiction, it's not lust! I'm gay, that's...all there is to it. I can't change."

The room is silent for a few moments. Grandpa Jiyan takes a long puff of his cigarette, looking away from Takato and I "...I see..." He says, finally. "...I'll...pack my things, then. I can tell none of you will listen to reason. To sanity. And...I don't want to look at this. I-I don't want to even think about it! My...son and my grandson..." He strikes the floor hard with the tip of his cane, screaming, "DAMN IT ALL!" He turns and goes to his room, slamming the door.

Takato finally loses composure and hugs me. "J-Jen-chan...Are you sure?"

"What...What do you mean?" I ask.

"He...said and did those things, but...He's still your grandfather. I-I just feel like I've caused...so much trouble for your fam-"

"Hey, little brother," Lianjie speaks up. "Trust me, you're worth it. I...I had no idea Gramps thought like that and you have no idea how much it pisses me off. I'll trade him for a new little brother, especially if it's you. Okay? Don't even think you aren't worth it! You're...You're awesome, Takato!"

I smile, kissing Takato on the cheek. "...You just got Lianjie's approval, Takato-chan. That...should say enough." I hear another 'aww' but... ...It's from Lianjie, not Jialing. ...I-I appreciate his amazing level of support but...I'm really confused right now.

Jialing clears her throat. "Um...Dad...About that...revelation. Um, look, we...We're not upset. We know...why you kept it a secret and...We accept Jianliang and Takato, you're no different. It's just a shock. We love you, no matter what. And...I-I can't believe Grandpa Jiyan would do that to you or Jianliang. It's...terrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Xiaochun runs up to our Dad and hugs him. "Love you, Dad. No matter what."

Lianjie toasts his beer. "Yeah, Dad, you're awesome! You're here, you're bi, we... ...Uh...We won't cry? ...I dunno, but...We love you, no matter what!"

"...Thank you. That...makes me feel a lot better," our Dad says. ...I know this is the last thing he ever wanted us all to know. That...makes me so angry at Grandpa Jiyan, more than what he said about Takato and I. I know I can't forgive him for this.

"Like I said, you're awesome!" Lianjie says. ...What is with Lianjie as the word 'awesome' tonight? The beer might have something to do with limiting his vocabulary, I guess. I'm amazed by the amount he's drinking.

"Lianjie, I have to know...Why is all of this so 'awesome' to you?" Our Dad asks.

"Yeah, no offense but I thought you'd think 'gross' not 'awesome' when I told you about Takato and I," I say. "I-I really appreciate everything you've said and done, but...I'm just shocked. And...really happy that you're so...enthusiastic, I guess."

"Me, too," Jialing adds. "Lianjie, I've never seen you this...I don't know what to call it! You're...just being, I dunno, insane in a good way? Not complaining, but..."

Lianjie looks to the guest bedroom door, Grandpa Jiyan opens it and carries out his suitcase. "Hold up, I'll...Um...I'll tell you in a sec." He says, watching Grandpa Jiyan.

Grandpa Jiyan stops in front of Takato and I, I stand in front of Takato. Just to be safe. "...Jianliang, when you realize your mistake, I won't be mad. I'll gladly accept you with open arms and help you. I'm not angry about this, I know he has a tight grip on you right now. But one of these days, his grip will loosen. One day, he'll get tired of you. They always do." He frowns at Takato.

Takato, I think just to spite him, wraps his arms around me and holds me tight...I've never been more proud of him. "...That won't happen." I say.

"...I pity you, then. But my offer is always open," Grandpa Jiyan starts for the door.

"Gramps! Wait!" Lianjie shouts.

"...What?" Grandpa Jiyan turns to Lianjie.

Lianjie leans forward in his chair. "I...I know all these...guy lovin' perverts piss you off, right? Well, I-I want you to know, if makes you feel ANY better, Gramps...I love women, I mean, I _really_ love women. Women are great, I can't get enough of women!" ...Where's he going with this?

Grandpa Jiyan smiles, slightly. "Thank you, Lian-"

Lianjie leaps out of the chair, he stands tall and proud with one foot on the coffee table with one hand on his hip and his beer raised high in the other. "But the occasional dude on the side...is freakin' _AWESOME!_" Oh, I get it now. He was leading him on for a joke...

...Except...

Lianjie's...bright red. He's trying to give us his 'I just beat Lu Bu at Hu Lao on Chaos mode' grin, but...He's nervous! Nervous as hell! He's shaking!

I-I don't...I don't think that was a joke...He's completely serious!

...Holy...Shit...!

Jialiang's jaw falls, Takato gasps and tightens his grip on me out of surprise, my eyes are just short of popping out of my skull, Dad looks to be in a state of mild shock and Xiaochun... ...Is giving Lianjie a huge smile and two thumbs up. I can't help but love the way she takes this sort of thing.

Grandpa Jiyan lets out a growl, he turns to our father. "...Jiangyu, you're a sick, sick man. And you're an obvious failure as a father. I can't believe I screwed up so badly raising you...I can't believe my own son is my greatest failure. Goodbye!" He goes for the door, he leaves slamming it.

...Goodbye, Jiyan.

All eyes go back to Lianjie, he's sitting back in his chair, gulping down what's left of his third beer. He...looks scared. Really, really scared...

...Lianjie...I had...no idea...

Jialing looks to Lianjie, stammering. "Lianjie...you...girls...guys...side...A-Awesome...?" She's...more coherent than I would be if I tried to speak right now.

"...Lianjie...were you serious just now?" Our Dad asks.

"...Um..." Lianjie looks away, bright red. "...Maybe a little..."

"...Y-You're...bi?" I ask.

"...Never...ever thought I'd...tell you guys," Lianjie sighs. "...Yeah, um...Dad's not the only one who...bats for both teams." He looks over to me. "Jianliang and Takato are...kinda why I did it. That and the three beers. I...thought it'd take more than that, but..." He shrugs.

"Takato and I? Wh-Why?" I ask.

"'Cause...Well, Jianliang, you had the guts to tell me you were not only gay but...You were with Takato. He was right next to you, you were holding his hand...I-I've been running from this for years and I was so damn happy to know I wasn't alone and just so proud of you...You're braver than I am...I-I still can't believe I'm admitting to this..." He's...shaking. I-I can't believe this... "I-I sort of...made the final decision after that news about Dad... ...I...I definitely wasn't alone." ...That...explains his 'awesome' earlier, after Dad's admission...

...Lianjie... ...wasn't alone. He didn't have to be afraid anymore... We all had...the "passion of the cut sleeve." I...I feel so bad that he dealt with this alone and that it scared him so much.

"Lianjie, why are you so nervous? I mean... ...Between Jianliang, Takato and Dad..." Jialing says.

Xiaochun goes to Lianjie and gives him a hug like everyone else. This time, it's more of a comforting hug. "Lianjie, you're awesome. Don't be upset, we're proud of you."

"Thanks, Xiaochun...That makes me feel better." Lianjie smiles. "I-I'm just nervous about it...Because, well, I've always been afraid of it. I-I really, really did not want to admit to this until...About ten minutes ago."

"How long have you dealt with this?" Our Dad asks.

"Um...Since I was...twelve or thirteen. I just liked my best friend as much as I liked the girls around school. I-I didn't...even know there was a 'bi' option until just before college. Before, I thought I was...somehow going from gay to straight every other day or something. I just...avoided anything about, y'know, 'cut sleeve' type stuff." Lianjie shrugs. "It scared the hell out of me. I guess I should have gone to you, you're...the expert, apparently."

"So...Have you had any boyfriends?" Jialing asks.

"Um...Uh...Well..." He belches into his hand. "X-Xiaochun, can you get me a soda? Something with caffeine? The beer's...kinda going to my head."

Xiaochun nods, she goes to the kitchen.

Lianjie speaks after Xiaochun is out of the room. "...I date girls, but, um...The...occasional dude is..." Lianjie looks away, blushing.

"...Strictly...'physical'?" Our Dad asks.

"Y-Yeah, just...a few times... It...started in college, my friend's roommate was 'that way' and...I-I just...didn't want to 'play friends' by bringing someone home. It was only a few times, rea-"

"Lianjie, it's okay, you're an adult," our Dad says. "I'll...talk to you in private about this sort of thing later, okay? It's your decision, really."

"Th-Thanks..." Lianjie says. Xiaochun comes back with his soda. "S-So as I was saying...I date girls, but...I only admire guys..."

"Is there...anyone you like?" Jialing says. "C'mon, Lianjie..."

"J-Jialing!" Lianjie's eyes go wide. ...Jialing's in shounen-ai mode. She...She loves that stuff, she really does. And...

...Okay, I might've taken a few manga out of her room since...Takato's confession. J-Just to see what they're like! ...And, yes, I...I enjoyed them. Happy? ...I felt...gayer than usual afterward...

"What? I need to know every gay relationship my brothers take part of. All three, possibly four, of them." She smirks. She looms over him. "Gotta tell us. Jianliang and Takato are out, we know Dad had someone...Your turn."

"I swear, I really hope we find out you're a lesbian, next..." Lianjie rolls his eyes. "Admit it! You have the passion of the snapped bra or something!"

"Lianjie..." Jialing trails off with a grin, unfazed by his accusation. "It'll make you feel better to get it out."

"She's...sort of right," I say. "It helps to talk about it. I was a nervous wreck and...talking to Dad about Takato and...his past helped so much."

"F-Fine! Th-There's...an old friend from high school, he moved back to Shinjuku and... ...I know he's gay, but...I-I don't wanna screw over the family name and bloodline like that!" Lianjie shouts. "S-So, I'm...probably going to stick with girls. R-Really, I have a choice here! I choose girls!"

"Lianjie, I don't give a damn about the family name or bloodline. _Call him_," our Dad says.

"...Dad, no offense, but...It just freaks me the hell out that you're_ encouraging _this..." Lianjie says, eyes wide. We all laugh.

"It's really okay with me, Lianjie." Our Dad says. "I can't complain, and I don't want to. Be happy, that's all that matters to me."

"...I...I'll...think about it."

"YES!" Jialing gives Lianjie a hug. "Is he cute?"

"...Okay, sis, you REALLY need to lay off the shounen-ai manga." Lianjie rolls his eyes. "Like go into rehab or something."

Jialing sits back down on the couch, taking the last beer. "I can't help it, I love a good romance, Lianjie. But, if it makes you feel better, you're the last person I'd ever suspect as being gay or bi. I mean...It's really a surprise. But, don't forget, I support you. Always. Jianliang and Takato, too. And Dad."

"Thanks, sis...That actually means a lot," Lianjie sighs. "I-I'm serious, I thought I'd take this to the grave with me. Thank you, Jianliang, for being gay and being the brave one!"

"Lianjie, I had...I had Dad's help to realize and deal with this," I say. "You...dealt with it alone. I couldn't do that. You're the brave one." I really...don't think I could have handled this alone. I still have trouble with it sometimes...Especially when I...do really "gay" things like...Read my sister's manga or rate Wei Generals. ...I just...can't believe I'm doing it. I never...knew this was a part of me until recently. It's scary sometimes, still!

"Jianliang, brave people face what scares them, I ran from this until college," Lianjie says. "I'm...really proud of you right now, you're...awesome, Jianliang."

"Lianjie...You're awesome, too. Just how you supported Takato and I, what you said to defend us and Dad. I'm proud of you for being my brother and just...That you're you. A-And the way you came out...Only you would do that. Only you, Lianjie...That's why you're just...an amazing brother."

"I aim to please," Lianjie laughs, toasting his soda.

"Thank you, so much for your support, Rinchei-niisan," Takato speaks up. "I-I was...really happy when you said 'awesome' the first time. And when you, um...sort of adopted me."

"I mean it, Takato, you're my brother now and I'm gonna teach you some Chinese. _Wo. Ai. Ni._ Say it."

"Wou...Ai...Nee." Takato repeats.

"Waaay off...But, you'll get it," Lianjie says. "You'll be reciting epic love poems to Jianliang in no time."

Takato laughs. "_Xie xie._ Is...that right?"

"_Hao!_" Lianjie nods. "I like my new little brother!"

* * *

Our mother came home a little later. We told her what happened, she was furious at Grandpa Jiyan and glad that he left. She was relieved by how everyone supported our Dad. More than he was, I think.

Lianjie's admission was a bit of a shock to her, only because...Well, Lianjie is sort of the last person we'd suspect. Of course, she supports him. He was...a nervous wreck when he told her, though. He's...really having trouble with this. He seems mostly embarrassed by it... He's also pretty coherent, despite the beers. He sobered up a bit before our mother got home, too.

It's...been a hell of an afternoon. Takato, Lianjie and I are in my Dad's work room. Mainly to help Lianjie.

Lianjie, Takato and I are sitting on some dining room chairs put in the middle of the room, my Dad is at his desk.

"I want to begin by thanking Takato," my Dad says.

"Wh-What?" Takato asks.

"Takato, I know you blame yourself for my father finding you and Jianliang...And I want you to know that if you still blame yourself, I thank you for wanting to meet Jianliang today." My Dad says. "...You and Jianliang did what I should have done all those years ago. Thank you."

"I-I...I don't know what to say..." Takato is definitely confused, and...I know he feels really guilty and I don't think I'll ever be able to convince him otherwise.

"Dad, I gotta know...Who was he?" Lianjie asks.

"Mitsuo Yamaki," our Dad says.

"...He know Kensuke Yamaki by any chance?" Lianjie asks.

"Actually, that is the same Yamaki. I didn't want my father to know I was back in contact with him," my Dad says.

"H-Holy crap...S-Sorry, I didn't know...I was the one who brought him up that one time..."

"It's all right, Lianjie, I understand." Our Dad reaches into his desk, he pulls out..._that photo_... He first passes it to Takato. "That's...Mitsuo and I, when we were together."

Takato's eyes go wide, his jaw falls. He looks to me, sort of disgusted. "J-Jen...chan..."

"...I know, he's...really cute...Isn't he?" I say, the same look on my face. My Dad laughs at our reaction.

"...R-Really...REALLY cute..." Takato shudders. We both do.

...It's YAMAKI! I mean...We just said YAMAKI IS CUTE! ...I-I need to take a shower, now...I'm sure Takato does, too.

"This I gotta see..." Lianjie takes the picture from Takato. "...Wow...That guy...is...hot... I mean, especially compared to now...I mean, he's not bad looking now but...DAMN! You _do_ have good taste!" Lianjie...obviously doesn't have the same history with Yamaki that Takato and I had. I am impressed by how open he is with his reaction. Good sign!

My Dad laughs. "Thank you, Lianjie." He takes back the photo. "...We...really loved each other."

"Sorry about Gramps pulling that crap," Lianjie says. "I know, I wouldn't be here but... ...I just think it sucks. It pisses me off so much he'd do that to you."

"I really appreciate how worked up the three of you get over it," my Dad says. "It's not a pleasant memory in any way for me, but...Thank you for your concern. Even though it would mean two of the three of you wouldn't be here."

"And I'd be very, very lonely," Takato says. "I'd miss Jen-chan and my new big brother." Takato is really enjoying the idea of being Lianjie's new little brother. And Lianjie takes it even more seriously.

"_Xiexie, Qiren-didi_!" Lianjie gives Takato a hug. He looks to our Dad. "After Yamaki...What happened?" He lets go of Takato.

"I...didn't see anyone until I met your mother. I actually put up a bit of a fight against going out with her but in the end...I told her about Yamaki just before we started dating, when she got frustrated and asked if I was gay. ...The fact she was so upset by it is what made finally say 'yes' to her."

"Wow," Lianjie smiles. "That's...sort of...I don't know, tragically romantic? Why was she so upset?"

"She cared about me that much to where hearing about the worst time of my life made her never want to forgive my father. It really upset her, Lianjie. More than the three of you."

"I'm glad you finally went out with her, then," Lianjie says. "Or else...Well, y'know."

Our Dad nods. "Lianjie, are you...okay with who you are? You're open about it, but...You seemed so embarrassed."

"It's...just not something I thought I'd ever tell you guys about," Lianjie shrugs. "I didn't know how you'd take it, I was afraid of the horror stories and...I was afraid of liking guys. It's just so weird to me. I-I did whatever I could to avoid the whole thing, you know?"

"...What about Zhang He?" I ask. I-I have to know, I mean...He ONLY plays at Zhang He. Zhang He is in the top five gayest video game characters I've ever seen...And he's Lianjie's _favorite character._

"He's got an awesome moveset and I like the claws. He's like Vega!" Lianjie replies.

"B-But...He's...Zhang He." I say.

"Yeah, but he's awesome." Lianjie shrugs. "Seriously, it's...nothing to do with that. I just liked the moveset and everything. Plus he makes me laugh."

I nod. ...I guess I should believe him.

* * *

We talked until it was time to eat. Takato stayed for dinner, his first meal with everyone knowing about us. He was less nervous than I expected him to be...We held hands under the table. We had bao zi, which Takato loves. My Mom was happy to make him as many as he could eat...She even, um, made bao zi that was heart-shaped for both of us. And one for Lianjie, too, because she was so proud of him when she heard about what he said and did this afternoon.

Lianjie heard about our "last meal" before coming home, just before dinner he ran out and bought as much ice cream as he could. He wanted it for his "first openly bisexual" meal. No-one complained, especially not Xiaochun. It was dessert, a huge ice cream feast... ...I think I gained ten pounds in one day thanks to Yamaki's decades old sweet tooth.

It had been such a long day. Takato still stayed until his parents called him to find out where he was, he told them he lost track of time while playing video games with Lianjie and I. It was sort of true, we played Dynasty Warriors after dinner. ...I gave him a kiss at the door as he left. In front of everyone...

...Jialing said 'awww' and Lianjie and Xiaochun cheered. I love my family so much right now. Takato...didn't blush, he kissed back. Happy and out. I think we've both mostly gotten over feeling weird about this.

...We're out now. I can't believe it. Then again, I didn't know I was "in" until a couple weeks ago. And...I've never been happier. I never...realized how much I cared about Takato until he confessed... ...I guess when we met in the park again, it was what made it "okay" to...well, be in love. We didn't have to hold anything back...I love him, he loves me. And...we couldn't be happier.

Still, I sort of do worry about Grandpa Jiyan...Just how he's doing and where he is. He's...really old and has so much trouble walking, I thought about that at dinner and...felt bad about how he left. I don't regret what I said to him, but I also feel bad about hurting him like that. I know he wants what's best for me, even if it's...a warped idea of what's "best." I was his favorite grandson... ...'Was' being the key word, now. Though, I don't think he likes Lianjie that much either right now, given his announcement.

...Still...

I just hope this is the end of our troubles...

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
I...really wanted to release this chapter. Just for Lianjie's...Lianjie-ness in this one. Hope you enjoyed the showdown!

I know it's...a little unrealistic for all the Li males to have "the passion of the cut sleeve," but...I sort of wanted to give Lianjie something in this. And, well, his dialogue sort of wrote itself. I dunno, Lianjie made me do it. I was not in control! Lianjie said, "Dude, here's what you're gonna write." I said, "That's insane! Forget it!" He said, "DO IT!" I said, "Feh, whatever! I'm writin', I'm writin'!" He said, "And give me a hot boyfriend. Like young-Yamaki hot!" I said "No!" Lianjie then threatened to out me. And I laughed and said, "And...that's news to who, exactly?" He said, "...Good point." And then Lianjie left after raiding my fridge for beer. True story!

The unrealistic factor is sort of the reason behind Lianjie's comment about Jialing being "next" to come out, but that was purely a joke. Jialing is not next to come out...

...Xiaochun is! (Kidding! Kidding!)

And...The Yamaki's picture thing... ...For the record, I think Yamaki's pretty good looking and I don't get disgusted saying that. Jianliang and Takato just can't believe they're saying THAT about YAMAKI.

The overuse of "awesome" from Lianjie was intentional...I thought it'd be sort of funny. Same with Xiaochun's "come out of the closet and get a free hug" reaction to everyone.

It was very easy to picture Lianjie "adopting" Takato because he's with Jianliang. He's...just that sort of big brother. That's why I like writing Lianjie so much. Also, I'm not 100% on Takato's name being "Qiren" in Mandarin. I found a file that has his name in Kanji (along with all the other characters' names), but most other times I've seen it it's been in katakana (Japanese alphabet), which I can't get a Chinese reading for (Kanji are the complex, Chinese symbols, used in Japanese writing, katakana\hiragana are a pair of Japanese alphabets). I don't know how accurate the Kanji is. It might also be Gaoyuan or Gaoteng (based on NJStar's dictionary for the name "Takatou"), but I doubt either are the right spelling.

And regarding teaching Takato Chinese: Episode 32 of Tamers (the breathable water episode) confirms that Jianliang and Jiangyu can read\write (and thus probably speak) Chinese. Jianliang sends a message to Jiangyu in Chinese with his "how to breathe digital world water" theory, so he doesn't worry the other parents in the room. This is in the Japanese version, I mean, I'm not sure what happens in the dub (I actually missed about 70% of the Tamers dub when it aired, my current re-watch is all subbed). Anyway, I think it would make sense for Lianjie, Jialing and Xiaochun to be able to do the same.

I should also explain what bao zi is (since it's mentioned a few times in this fic and the prequel). Bao zi is a steamed bun with filling (usually meat), supposedly invented by Zhuge Liang - That's right, Zhuge Liang's a genius strategist AND Three Kingdoms China's answer to Alton Brown, who knew? Zhuge Liang is awesome, that's all that needs to be said! - Look up a recipe online, it's really easy to make and delicious! I make bao zi pretty often as a snack.

Finally, Lianjie's "you're here, you're bi, we won't cry" thing...Eh, I thought it'd be a good joke to throw in. Sounded like something he'd say as a play on the "We're here, we're queer" chant.

...Speaking of which...

...JOIN ME, PEOPLE!

WE'RE HERE!  
WE'RE QUEER!  
WE DON'T WANT ANYMORE BEARS!

WE'RE HERE!  
WE'RE QUEER!  
WE DON'T WANT ANYMORE BEARS!

WE'RE HERE!  
WE'RE QUEER!  
WE DON'T WANT ANYMORE BEARS!

(I love The Simpsons)

* * *

Taiki's notes:

Again, I must inquire as to what Ori is ON right now. Honestly, did you get a new arthritis medication or something?

This chapter (and two others) was sent to me this afternoon with this message: You can post Confrontation tonight if you can finish editing it before midnight. It's a loooooooong chapter. I was on a roll, sorry for the absurd length. - Zi Jian\Ori

And, after reading it, I really wanted to get this chapter out tonight. I'll post the next two tomorrow morning as usual after I edit them.

I was definitely surprised by the "revelations" Ori mentioned before. Lianjie is bi? I was wondering why he thought things were so 'awesome' but I didn't think it was because of that! His reactions suddenly made a lot of sense after that. Good for you, Lianjie! You're here, you're bi, you won't cry! I sort of like that chant.

And, Ori, I don't know about bears but I have this rock that keeps tigers away. Would you care to buy it?

(I enjoy The Simpsons, too)

-Taiki Matsuki


	12. Chapter VII: Lunch Break, Yamaki Mitsuo

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter VII: Lunch Break (Yamaki Mitsuo)

* * *

I don't know why, but Guilmon bread has been all I could think about since about nine this morning. I decided to get a couple during my lunch break today. I usually just skip it or order in, but today? I'll pay the Matsuda Bakery a visit.

I walk inside, Takehiro is putting out a fresh batch of said bread while Yoshie is at the register. "Yamaki-san, welcome!" She greets with a smile and a bow. It looks to be a slow day, I'm the only customer.

"Hello," I say. "Two Guilmon breads and a drink, please."

"Certainly!" Takehiro gets my Guilmon bread while I go to the cooler for a drink. I see an old favorite: Ramune JOLT. I haven't had those in years but, ever since my talk with Janyuu, I've been...nostalgic. I even got out my old guitar, I can't believe I can still play it.

I wrote a song for Janyuu. I never told him about it because of Jiyan. It was the first thing I played after I found the guitar. ...That talk made me remember how much I missed him. I'm...still not looking for that happiness I promised him. ...I want Jan, but I would never try anything. ...He has a family now, I'm history to him. I would never think of trying to wreck his happiness. ...I love him too much to do that.

I take my drink to the register. "Ramune JOLT? Pulling a week long all nighter?" Takehiro asks.

"Coffee just isn't doing it today," I reply. I pay for my bread and drink and take them to a table in the front. They were added in the past few years for customers, people tend to get Guilmon bread as a quick lunch. It's their most popular item. Even I have to say, it's very good. One of the best breads I've ever had.

...I wish we could get Guilmon back for Takato.

I look to Takehiro and Yoshie. "How have things been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Good," Yoshie says. "Takato's been so happy lately, too."

"Love'll do that," Takehiro grins. ...Do...they know about Takato and Jenrya?

"Love?" I ask.

"Takato's seeing a girl," Takehiro says. "He hasn't told us, but it's sort of obvious. He came home one night so upset but...He got a phone call, went to the park and..." He laughs. "He's had this smile on his face ever since! I've never seen him so happy!"

"We haven't asked him about her yet, you know how shy he is." Yoshie adds.

...This isn't a good sign that they'll accept Takato and Jenrya. Then again, everyone is straight until proven gay when it comes to relationships, people tend to react to "I'm with someone" to mean "of the opposite sex" as well. This doesn't necessarily mean they would disapprove.

"Congratulations to Takato, then. May nothing ever come between the happy couple," I say with a slight smile. ...Especially Jiyan.

I eat silently for a bit, Takehiro and Yoshie chat about Takato and his "girlfriend." ...They're really excited about the prospect. Especially Takehiro. ...This isn't a good sign.

As I finish my first Guilmon bread, the door to the bakery opens up. An elderly man limps in with a cane. He...looks familiar.

"Excuse me, is this the Matsuda Bakery?" The old man asks.

"Yes, how can we help you?" Yoshie smiles.

"Do you have a son named Takato?"

Both Takehiro and Yoshie exchange a confused glance. "We do. Why? Is there...a problem?" Takehiro asks.

"A huge problem!" The old man says, tapping his cane on the ground once. "Your pervert son ruined my grandson! I demand that you put a stop to it!" ...Jiyan...?

"P-Pervert? What the hell are you accusing my son of?" Takehiro shouts. "How dare you-"

"Your son has turned my grandson! He...He's not himself anymore and it's because of your son! You...You have no idea do you? That your son lusts for men!"

Color drains from Takehiro's face, Yoshie stammers in shock.

"T-Takato? ...Are you saying that Takato's...gay?" Takehiro asks.

"He was kissing my grandson in a tree the other day, I saw it! I tried to stop it, your son had the nerve to follow my grandson home and make him defend their lust! Please, for the sake of my family, stop this! I...I can't let this happen to Jianliang..." ...Jenrya stood up to him? ...I'm sure Janyuu did, too.

...Thank you, Janyuu.

"Jien...rian... ...You mean... Jenrya?" Yoshie whispers. "Our...son...and Jenrya...?"

"Yes. Put a stop to it, immediately! I-I don't want to lose my grandson...I don't want him to become one of them! And you shouldn't want that for your son, either!"

...Damn you, Jiyan...

I stand. "...Jiyan Li?" I ask, stepping up to him.

He turns. "Yes. Do I know-" I know, he's a crippled old man, now but...I owed him a punch to the jaw. He goes down with a shout. I actually held back quite a bit. He's still Janyuu's father. I'm surprised he fell...Jiyan's become... ...a hell of a lot more fragile from before, I was expecting to get hit with a cane.

"Y-YAMAKI-SAN!" Takehiro shouts.

"...Trust me, I owed this to him." I say. ...This doesn't look that good for me, I admit, but... ...If they knew...

"Y-Yamaki...?" Jiyan looks up to me in surprise. He struggles to get up, glaring at me the entire time. He makes his way to the door...He knows he can't beat me anymore. He turns and points his cane to the Matsudas. "...Fix this, or I'll be back. Damned perverts..." He leaves.

"Th-That was...Jenrya's grandfather?" Takehiro asks. "Y-Yamaki-san, you know him, right? H-He's lying, isn't he? Please...Tell me he's lying...Takato isn't...He can't be..." ...Damn it, I was afraid of this.

"T-Takehiro," Yoshie says. "T-Takato has been...seeing Jenrya a lot. Especially lately. He was even over at his apartment for so long the other night. A-And...He went there after school the night after the park..."

Takehiro sighs. "I...I can't believe this..."

"...Accept him." I say. "Please."

They seem to ignore me.

Yoshie is already dialing a cell phone. "H-He's at...Jenrya's right now, Takehiro." She puts the phone to her ear. "T-Takato? Please, come home. It's...important. We need to talk to you. Okay? ...Yes, right now. Hurry. ...You'll see, it's very...very important. ...See you soon, Takato..." She hangs up.

"...Is it safe to assume you aren't accepting of this?" I ask.

"Y-Yamaki-san, this...isn't any of your business. We...We'll deal with Takato. W-We need to close, so please..." Takehiro trails off.

"...I'll get my food." I say. I get my other Guilmon bread and drink. I walk out of the bakery and to my car, it's parked a couple buildings down by a meter. I immediately dial a number on my cell phone. "...Reika, what's Jenrya Li's cell phone number? We should have it on file." We have contact information for all of the Tamers.

"Hold on, I'll text it to you." Reika says.

"Hurry." I hang up.

...Jenrya, Takato is going to need you. I know Takato well enough to know how he'll handle something like this. It...won't end well without Jenrya.

My cell phone goes off with Jenrya's number in a text message. I dial it.

"...Hello?"

"Jenrya, this is Yamaki. Jiyan was just at the Matsuda Bakery."

"...Please, don't tell me..."

"That's why Takato had to leave so suddenly," I say. "It doesn't look like they approve."

"I-I can't believe he'd do this..."

"Hurry after Takato. I'll meet you outside of the bakery. I don't want Jiyan to win again."

"Thank you, Yamaki-san. He just left...I'll meet you with him." He hangs up.

I wait in my car. Normally, this is the last thing I would ever concern myself with, but... ...Jiyan's involvement and the fact it involves Janyuu's son. ...The Matsudas, if they don't already suspect, are going to learn my secret. I doubt word would reach Hypnos, anyway. I'm more worried about them learning about Janyuu.

I think back to the last day I spoke to Janyuu before Hypnos and D-Reaper. It hurt so much, what he said but I knew why he was doing it. I knew it hurt him just as much...

...I hated Jiyan so much for what he did to us. I was never the same after Janyuu. I was depressed for more than a year afterward. I never joked around ever again, nothing was funny anymore. I lost Jan-chan, I wanted him back...I even watched him from the restaurant across from his apartment. I went there almost every day for more than a month. ...I wished he would see me, run to me again, kiss me like nothing had happened...

...Instead, I had Jiyan show up and make a scene. I...still have marks from the last time I ever went there. It wasn't until Hypnos that I stopped thinking about Janyuu...And even then... ...I would sometimes think of him when I was alone.

Reika...attempted a relationship, like Mayumi with Janyuu. It didn't last long. She knew I wasn't interested and would never be interested. It wouldn't surprise me if she suspected me as gay or asexual, just by how I ignored her. ...We're friendly co-workers at best. If she did suspect, she's kept it to herself...If she told Megumi, the entire office would be whispering about it. They don't think I know as much as I do about what's said about me. The most popular topic to this day is an...incident...involving Culumon, myself, a baseball bat, a game of "tag" and several broken water coolers...

I see Jenrya and Takato coming down the sidewalk...Takato looks like a nervous wreck. I step out of my car and approach. "...I'm sorry, Takato." I say.

"Y-Yamaki-san...Thank you for warning us," Takato bows his head. "Mr...Li told me about what he did to you in the past...I'm so sorry it happened." I have a feeling he was told because of the confrontation with Jiyan. I'm a little surprised by how many people have...found out at this point.

It bothers me less than I thought it would...Hardly at all. I'm more surprised than anything. As long as Hypnos remains in the dark. I don't want every new intern hearing about "the gay boss" like they all hear about the Culumon incident...

...I did apologize to the little...cute thing...with a large bag of candy and cookies. ...He wanted to share. It was the first time the "old Mitsuo's" sweet tooth showed its head for things like that in years. 'Yamaki-san really likes sweets! Even more than I do! Culu!' ...It's probably not a good thing that I may have more of a sweet tooth than Culumon of all creatures...

"If it makes you feel better, I gave Jiyan a punch to the jaw." I say. I glance to Jenrya. "I held back, of course."

"...Normally, I wouldn't say this but...Given what he just did, thank you. I-I'm so angry at him right now...I don't think I can ever forgive him, now." Jenrya says. "I'm sorry, Takato-chan. I was the one who used your surname. That must be how he found the bakery."

"Don't feel bad. Jiyan probably spent the night looking for every 'Matsuda' in the phone book," I say. He really would...After the incident at the restaurant, he outted me to my family with a phone call...

...I had no idea who had called my father at first, but... ...He called that person a bastard, telling him he would beat the hell out of him if they ever met before hanging up the phone, nearly breaking it. ...I asked him who called, he said, 'the bastard that's made my son so depressed.' ...He accepted my orientation, so did my mother...They had actually suspected it for a couple years at that point...I was...sort of obvious back then.

...It...made me feel better. They are a little upset by the fact I haven't seen anyone since Jan-chan... ...But not because of who I am. I wish Takato's parents could have had the same reaction.

"I take it you confronted him...How did it go?" I ask.

"A few days ago, he caught Takato and I... ...In Kiichi."

"...Kiichi? Really?" I...I can't believe it. I haven't heard that name in so long. ...I have trouble believing I named a make out tree...

...I was such an idiot back then.

"W-We had no idea, either, until I asked my Dad!" Jenrya says. I think he's a little embarrassed by this fact. I hold back a laugh at the look on his face. "I think that's why he was there, not because he followed me..."

I nod. "I'm amazed he didn't chop Kiichi down personally."

"I called my Dad, we had a 'last meal' and confronted him at home. Everyone knows about my Dad, now," Jenrya says. "My Grandfather brought it up, he told them the truth. They accept him, it's not an issue. And Lianjie's bi."

"...Really?" I ask. ...That's...a surprise, to say the least.

"He kept it to himself for years, it scared him. When he heard about Takato and I, then Dad... ...He told my Grandfather as he left, 'if it makes you feel better, I love women. But the occasional dude on the side is freakin' awesome.'" Jenrya laughs, Takato joins him. So do I...I've heard about Lianjie's tendency to joke around. "He's...getting used to being open about it. He also adopted Takato as his new brother."

"He's really serious about that, too. I like having a big brother, now." Takato says. He looks to the bakery."...How badly did they react?"

"Your father took it the worst," I say. "If we're lucky, it's just shock. ...I'll go in with you if you want."

"It...It would really help, Yamaki-san. Thank you," Takato says. "I-I never wanted them to know. I didn't want to disappoint them. I know this...isn't something they'd want for me."

"I won't let Jiyan win again." I start to the bakery with Jenrya and Takato. The 'closed' sign is up, the front door is locked. Takato goes around to the back entrance, Jenrya and I follow him inside.

His parents are waiting inside, in the hallway. They're surprised to see Jenrya and I as well. "...What are you two doing here?" Takehiro asks, looking to us. His expression, both surprise and anger...This isn't going to be easy.

"We're here to...explain things," Jenrya says, he bows his head. "I-I just want to tell you, my Grandfather has...an incredibly warped view. Anything he may have said about Takato that...sounded extreme...was not true. H-he simply-"

"Jenrya, are you...with my son?" Takehiro asks. "Was that part true?"

Jenrya looks to Takato, Takato gives him a slight nod. "...Yes. We're...together."

Takehiro...does not take that well. He lets out a groan and hangs his head. "I-I can't believe this..."

Takato, to my surprise, doesn't look even close to crying. "It's not something I chose. It's...just what happened."

Yoshie looks away. "I-It's...just a shock, Taka-"

"Just a shock?" Takehiro shouts, turning to his wife, then to Takato. "A-And you...You chose to be with Jenrya, didn't you? H-How is that...not a choice?"

"I-I chose to confess to him and tell him how I felt, but...I didn't choose to fall in love with him," Takato says. The look on Takehiro's face when he uttered the word 'love,' was less disgust, more...confusion and fear. That...might be a better sign.

I don't see Takehiro as one to disown Takato over this, I would never see that happening. Every time I see him, he always talks about Takato and how proud of him he is...This is, obviously, not something he's proud of. ...I just hope he isn't ashamed of his son.

"T-Takehiro, calm down," Yoshie says. "I-I know it's...not what we wanted for him, but..."

"But what?" Takehiro shouts.

"Takehiro, what is your problem with this?" I ask.

"J-Just what the hell are you even doing here, Yamaki?" Takehiro snaps. "Wait...What you did to... ...Yamaki, a-are you...?" ...I knew this question would come up.

No use hiding it. "...Yes." I say. "That's why I'm here. Jiyan caused problems for me in the past, he revealed my relationship to my family after spotting me with my...partner," I lie, for Janyuu's sake. "I don't want him to win again."

"...I-I see..." Takehiro gives Jenrya a suspicious look... ...He's probably got a theory as to who I was with back then. Just keep it to yourself, Takehiro. "...My problem with this is...he's my only son. I-I want what's best for him. ...I don't want this for him. Just...the hatred and ridicule that's out there alone. I don't want him to have to face it... And...It's not normal! I-I don't...I don't know how it's even possible!"

"If you want what's best for him, your acceptance would be that," I say. "Takehiro, Takato can't change. To try to force him or put an end to this would be the worst possible thing you could do to him. Please, try to accept this."

"Dad...I-I know it's not what you wanted. And I know that there are people out there who would hate me so much for this. Jen's Grandfather is one of those people, I know he's not the only one. I'm not afraid of facing those people...Because I'll be with Jen." Takato sighs. "I-I really love Jen."

Takehiro sighs. "...Takato, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Takehiro, I know this is a shock to you. Takato didn't want to upset you...No-one in his position wants to do that, but it's...nothing he has control over. Please." I say.

"Takato," Yoshie speaks up, "tell Jenrya you love him. Right now. Just to show how much he means to you. And I-I won't ask you to change or anything if you do, okay? ...I-I'm sorry I called you here, I...I was just shocked. I had to know if it was true. I can accept this."

"Y-Yoshie!" Takehiro shouts.

"Takehiro...you said so yourself, Takato hasn't stopped smiling," Yoshie says. "You've...never seen him so happy."

"What...?" Takato looks to his parents.

"...We knew you were seeing someone, Takato," Takehiro says. "Th-That day you came home so upset, then...went to the park. You came home, smiling like you never have before...That's when this started, isn't it?"

Takato nods. "I-I confessed to Jen that day, he said he had to think. I was so afraid he hated me, even though he said he didn't."

"I had to figure out how I felt about Takato," Jenrya says. "I only knew what I felt for him was anything but hate."

Takato continues, "Jen called me later and told me he loved me back...And we met at the park. That's...when it became official. We...We had our first kiss." I'm surprised he didn't turn a shade of red from that. It seems I don't know Takato as well as I thought I did.

Takehiro takes a deep breath and exhales sharply. "...Fine. D-Do what your mother suggested and... ...I'll do my best to accept this. I-I...I won't lie, Takato, this...isn't something I ever thought possible. It's not what I ever wanted for you."

"I understand." Takato says, he looks to Jenrya. "...Jen-chan, I...I've been preparing this since...that night with your Grandfather. I-I'm sorry if it's...not perfect. I wanted to say this when I had it perfect, but...I think now's the best time for it."

Jenrya nods.

Takato takes a deep breath. "...Jianliang, _ni shi Wo de airen. Wo ai ni. Yongyuan. Ni shi wo de xin, wo de sheng, wo de xinai_." ...Takato...learned Chinese?

Takato's parents are both stunned, especially Takehiro.

A huge smile spreads across Jenrya's face, he wraps his arms around Takato. "T-Takato, that was perfect! Thank you...So much."

"Takato..." Takehiro says, quietly. "...Since when can you speak Chinese?"

"Lianjie-niisan taught me," Takato says. ...He called him Lianjie instead of Rinchei... He really is trying to learn it. "I-I had to make him promise not to teach me something dirty, but...I told him what I wanted to say to Jen-chan, he taught me how to say it. And some other things."

"Y-Yoshie...Takato speaks Chinese!" Takehiro laughs. "I-I can't believe it! Th-That's a hard language, e-everything has to be said in the right tone and...Takato, what did you say?" ...He's proud of his son again.

Takato blushes slightly. "Um..."

"Do you want me to translate for you?" Jenrya asks, still smiling. Takato nods. Jenrya looks to Takato's parents, "He said, 'Jianliang, you are my beloved. I love you. Forever. You are...my heart, my life, my... ...my treasure.' ...Wo Ai Ni, Takato-airen." Jenrya gives Takato another hug.

"_Wo Ai Ni,_ Jianliang-airen," Takato says. "_Xie xie_."

"...I-I can't believe it..." Takehiro says with a laugh. He's...smiling.

Takato turns to his parents. "Can I...still be with Jen-chan?"

"Of course," Yoshie says. She turns to Takehiro. "Right?"

"It...will take some getting used to, but...Takato, I was really impressed by that," Takehiro says.

"Thank you," Takato smiles. "Jen-chan...really means a lot to me."

"Obviously, you're...learning another langauge for him," Takehiro...he can't get over that. I'm glad.

Yoshie smiles. "How about lunch, Jenrya? We have some Guilmon bread dough rising in the kitchen..."

"S-Sounds great, thank you," Jenrya smiles.

"Yamaki-san, care to join us?" Yoshie asks.

I shake my head. "No, thank you. I'm sorry for intruding, I...just wanted to make sure Takato and Jenrya were all right."

"I understand." Yoshie bows her head. "Thank you, Yamaki-san. You helped a lot."

I nod and turn to Takato and Jenrya. "...Good luck, both of you. Jiyan...can't win this time."

"Thank you, Yamaki-san," Jenrya says.

I start for the door and wave goodbye.

I'm relieved... Takehiro will accept Takato, eventually. The fact he's so proud of his son for learning another language for Jenrya... ...I didn't even go that far for Janyuu. It's how we met, but...I only picked up a few things. 'Wo ai ni,' 'airen,' things like that...

...I'm glad Jenrya and Takato are going to have what we didn't.

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
My logic with Takehiro here is based on why he let Takato go to the Digital World (Japanese version, not sure what he says in the dub): He had never seen Takato look so determined before. So, I figure, if Takato's willing to learn another language for Jianliang that would serve as proof of how serious Takato is about being with him to Takehiro.

Chinese, the language of love...Aiwen.

...Though, I admit, Takato's "statement of love" was a little...How do I put this...? ...Hallmark-cardish, I think. I think Takato wanted a way to tell Jen he means everything to him in a more romantic way.

Also, regarding the name of Takato's mother: I've got conflicting sources on that, others say Mie, some say Yoshie. I picked Yoshie with a coin toss in Kako yadda yadda yadda, so I'm not sure which it is.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

The Matsudas accepting Jenrya and Takato in ONE CHAPTER? Ori, I'm shocked! It usally takes them at least three. Lis, two paragraphs at most. Unless you count Jiyan in this one.

-Taiki Matsuki


	13. Chapter VIII: Defeat, Li Jiyan

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter VIII: Defeat (Li Jiyan)

* * *

...That damn tree.

I-I wanted to know if it was still there. It's...like a magnet for them, I guess. Even after I caught Jianliang there... ...He's back. With that Takato. Looks like Takato's parents did nothing to stop them, or they're sneaking behind their backs.

I can see them. Same branch...They were there when I got here. Probably...been there a while.

My Grandson... ...is one of them. And he refuses to change. My son, I thought, changed... No, he just...acted normal. Probably still seeing that Mitsuo bastard. My jaw...still hurts from the night before. I can't fight him, not like I could. If I were my old self, he'd be in the hospital...

...I can't fight him. Or this...

...Why Jianliang? H-He was the best of them...I don't know why, but he was always the one I liked to spoil. I-I did a good job of it when he was a kid, Lianjie was always so jealous of the attention Jianliang got...Then Xiaochun. It was kind of funny.

...Am I cursed? I-I was so proud of Jiangyu, until that day...That day, I was passing through the park because his grades had come in the mail. Perfect scores for almost everything. I...I wanted to treat him to dinner, I knew he went to the park a lot...

...And I found him...In that damned tree. With Mitsuo Yamaki. ...I remember that name. I'll never forget it. I...tried so hard to...make him normal again. He even ended things with that pervert...

...I know Jiangyu didn't see him again after that. That day I caught Mitsuo in the restaurant made it clear...Jiangyu was no longer like him... ...I thought, at least.

He...He married Mayumi. I was so proud...But...He stood by and let his son...Be with that Takato kid... ...I can't believe it... I-I thought it would never happen again...

...Jianliang...he...The things he said to me...I couldn't believe they were coming from him. I couldn't believe he didn't want to change, he...wouldn't even listen. The way he looked at me, like I was some sort of monster... I just want what's best for him...And what's best isn't Takato...

"...Father?"

"...What is it?" I don't turn...I can't face Jiangyu. I don't want to look at him.

"How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes," I mutter.

"I want you to know, I didn't push this on Jianliang...It's who he is. Same with Lianjie...Lianjie never told anyone until you."

"...Lianjie was serious?" I turn to Jiangyu. "I-I honestly thought he was joking, like he always does." ...Wonderful, both of my grandsons...

"It was hard for him, he was so afraid of who he was. Dad, it's...really not a choice. I never changed who I was, I just stopped seeing Mitsuo."

"You married a woman!"

"I'm bisexual. I can do that." He says...with a laugh. Why is this so damn funny?

I turn away, sighing. "...It's...not right, Jiangyu."

"...What bothers you so much about it?"

"All that was ever in the papers about them, it's always something bad. The things on television, too. They're responsible for diseases, they're deviants, they can't stay with one person, their district is... ...a shame to look at. Everything...They're immoral! Why can't you see that?"

"Dad...I went to that district, it's...It's nicer than most parts of town. I was expecting what you were describing, I-I was in the middle of it when I asked for directions."

"Y-You went there?"

"Before I told Mitsuo how I felt, I wanted to see it. Just to know what it was like, how much I was like 'them'...Dad, it was a different time when things like that were in the papers. What you heard, it's nothing like that, even then it wasn't like that...Well, there were and still are problems, but those problems aren't exclusive to the community. Gay or straight, people cheat, STDs are out there, people are immoral...Orienation isn't a factor, being human is. Dad...They're really no different from you or any 'normal' person."

I look over to that stupid tree again. "...I...I will admit, Jianliang... ...looks happy. That's what gay means, right? Happy?" I never understood that...

Jiangyu laughs, "He's never been happier. They've...always been close. But, after Takato confessed...Jianliang realized he had always felt the same for him."

"So, Takato did start this?" I knew it...

"No-one started it. Takato, when Jianliang first met him, was one of the nicest kids I'd ever seen. He still is. He's not a pervert, he didn't sink any claws into Jianliang. Nor did Jianliang do that to him."

"...Why Jianliang?"

"Why anyone who's 'that way?' ...Dad, please, accept him. I...think it would mean a lot to him. Though, I heard about what you did the other day. ...Mayumi may never forgive you for it. Jianliang...he was so angry, everyone was. How...could you do that?"

"I thought they could control their son," I mutter.

"I'm glad Mitsuo was there to help, at least," he says. "We were all relieved to hear that he helped things, he...He really didn't want you to 'win' again. What happened back then...It destroyed him."

"...Your exboyfriend can throw a punch," I mutter.

"I heard about that, too...He was never the same after we were split apart. Like I said, it...broke him, essentially."

"He was already broken. Gay or straight, that kid bounced off the walls." He was the biggest idiot I'd ever laid my eyes upon, always eating sugar and always so damn hyper...The exact opposite of my son. He did speak decent Chinese, at least. For a while.

Jiangyu laughs. "He was always on a sugar high. But, after that day, he hasn't seen anyone since me. He hasn't 'turned' anyone else."

"...Are you...with him again?"

"No. Of course not, I'm married. I work with him at Hypnos now and then, we've been back in contact for years and never even brought up the past until...Just recently, actually."

"...I believe you. You're...not the type of person to cheat on your wife."

"Thank you. ...Where are you staying?"

"Cheap motel...I can't escape those perverts, you know that?" I turn. "Last night, I'm getting some ice...And two of 'em go into one of the rooms! The one next to mine!"

"Did they keep you up all night?" Jiangyu, don't give me that stupid grin...

"...Surprisingly, no. I was expecting them to, but... ...Still didn't get any sleep. Beds are terrible there."

"I have a guest room."

"...You'd actually want me back there? What about everyone else?"

"You'll...probably have to apologize. Jiangliang, especially, will have trouble... You're lucky that Takato's parents are, more or less, accepting of him."

"...Great..." ...I was certain his father was going to do something about this.

"...Dad?"

"...Jianliang is... ...He's not a pervert. He's... ...just happy." ...I can't believe I said that. "Takato, however..."

"Dad..." Jiangyu gives me a frown.

"...is what makes him happy." Fine, fine! ...I still blame that kid for this, but... ...Jianliang's a smart boy, he'll...make better decisions in other aspects of his life.

"Promise you'll apologize and not make a scene again?"

"...I'm too old to fight this. ...Tell Lianjie I still don't want to see that damn game."

"It's his favorite game, so it's up to him," Jiangyu shrugs. "I'll ask him to cut down, though."

"Thank you." I look back to that stupid tree again...They're still there. Jianliang...just...kissed...Takato. "...One question: Why that damn tree?"

"I...honestly think it's genetic."

"What?"

"Jianliang picked that tree out without knowing it was...Kiichi. That's what Mitsuo named it."

I turn back to Jiangyu. "...He _named_...the tree?" ...I knew that kid was insane, but...

"If you knew the current Mitsuo, you'd realize how lucky you are he didn't snap your neck yesterday."

"...I see..."

Jiangyu starts to walk off. "Come on, I'm parked not too far from here."

"...Thank you, Jiangyu. ...And..." ...I...I can't...

...Can I?

"And...?" Jiangyu turns to me.

"...I...may have made a mistake. Back then." ...Maybe.

"...Thank you. That...means a lot." He smiles and keeps walking. I follow.

...I...still have a problem with all this, but...

...I can try to ignore it. ...And Jianliang... ...he's happy. That's...a good thing in the end.  


* * *

Ori's Notes:

And Jiyan learns that he can win this time around...

...Wait a moment...

...I did a Jiyan POV chapter...

...AW CRAP! I DID IT AGAIN!

Again, I have delved into the mind of a homophobe. I have betrayed my brothers and sisters! And even worse than before since guy's a HUGE homophobe...

I SHALL ONCE AGAIN ATONE FOR MY SINS BY COMMITTING GAY SEPPUKU! It's like regular seppuku but [CENSORED AGAIN! FOR GOD'S SAKE ORI, NO-ONE NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT GAY SEPPUKU ENTAILS! Those were three long, drawn out paragraphs that I wish I could forget! Where's the bleedin' brain bleach? - Taiki Matsuki]

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, PLEASE, stop it with comitting gay seppuku. I-I really did not need to read that a second time!

It is good to see that Jiyan is willing to tolerate Jenrya and Takato and even apologized to Janyuu (sort of). Though, I cannot see Jianliang being so quick to forgive him. This is going to be interesting, I think.

-Taiki Matsuki


	14. Chapter IX: Forgiveness, Li Jianliang

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter IX: Forgiveness (Li Jianliang)

* * *

Takato's parents have...more or less accepted him. It's been a day since he was outted. I was so glad his mother accepted him without much trouble. His father...Takato overheard him telling a customer this morning, proudly, "My son speaks perfect Chinese! He learned it for his boyfriend!" ...I-I can't believe that impressed him so much. Takato says that he can't get over it, he really can't.

Then again...It...really impressed me and...I couldn't believe what he said. I know he meant it, too. I thanked Lianjie for teaching him when I got home, because it's what made Takato's father more open to our relationship.

Lianjie called his friend, by the way. They're going to meet this weekend. I'm the only one who knows. It's still not something he likes to talk about openly. He's getting better, though. I caught him saying, "I'm bi" in the mirror to himself this morning...I think I should try that, too. I guess...I'm still in the "realization" stage.

Jialing is working to help Lianjie. She even gave him his own copies of her favorite shounen-ai manga to help him "ease into things" the day after he came out.

...He brought said manga to my room, saying, "I'm here, I'm bi, I ain't readin' this" and dropped them in my lap. I didn't complain, it's a really good series...

...And I can't believe I'm admitting to that, either. I told Takato about it and...

...I never knew Takato read shounen-ai manga. I traded the couple volumes I've read for the first couple volumes of his favorite series.

I can understand why Lianjie gave them to me, because I'm still having trouble believing that I'm reading these things. Though, something tells me he won't ever go as far as reading shounen-ai manga. He's still Lianjie.

Takato and I are going back to my apartment for a Dynasty Warriors tournament with Lianjie and Jialing. We were at the park when Lianjie called us. We were sitting in...Kiichi. ...I know Kiichi's history, but... ...It's a really comfortable tree.

I open my apartment door...

...And I can't believe who I see in the living room.

"...Grandpa Jiyan?"

My parents, Lianjie, Jialing, Xiaochun and...him...are sitting in the living room.

Lianjie speaks up, "Dad _made_ me call you with that video game tournament thing. I wanna make that clear. And I'm leaving my opinion of Gramps to you. He's...sort of apologetic, though." He looks to Jiyan, adding, "And you really thought I was joking when you left?"

Jiyan nods. "I really did."

"Here, bi, won't cry." Lianjie says, warningly. And...sort of proudly. Good work, Lianjie.

"I get it." He...doesn't sound thrilled, but... ...He 'gets it.'

"Jianliang," my Dad speaks. "Your grandfather told me he 'may have made a mistake' in the past."

"...You did?" I ask. ...I'm...actually frowning at him. What he did to my father and, then, what he did to Takato... ...If Takato's parents didn't accept him, I wouldn't even let him speak right now.

"...I did," Jiyan says. "Jianliang, I...can tolerate you and...Takato. I-"

"You sure?" I interrupt. "After what you did the other day? I-I can't believe you actually did that! If Takato's family didn't accept him..." I trail off, almost growling. "And, even with their acceptance...I-I can't forgive-"

"J-Jen-chan," Takato puts a hand on my shoulder. "...I can forgive him."

"...Takato-chan?" I get a glimpse of Jiyan's face before I turn to Takato, he was surprised to hear that, too.

"I know, he...tried to do what he did before, but...He didn't. Yamaki-san helped us and...I told you what my father said this morning. Jen, I never wanted to tell them, the only way they would have found out was either that or accidentally seeing us kiss or something. Last night, my Mom knew how upset I was about what happened...She told me how sorry she was for calling me like she did, again, and...She told me it doesn't matter to her if I'm with you. My Dad is getting more accepting of it, too. If...it didn't go that way, I'd...agree with you but... ...Jen-chan, he's...still family. I-I don't want to cause so much trouble for your family. And before, you told me...how he was your favorite relative. How close you used to be. And he's trying to accept us...Please, Jen-chan."

I nod. "...Thank you, Takato-chan." He's...got a point. If...Grandpa Jiyan is willing to tolerate Takato and I for my sake, then I should make the same effort for him. I turn to my Grandfather. "...If...If Takato can forgive you, then I can, too. Thank you for your tolerance."

"...Just...be happy." Grandpa Jiyan says.

"Okay, you're my Gramps again," Lianjie says. "...Don't get pissed at who I bring home this weekend, though." He says with a smirk.

"I'll...do my best..." Grandpa Jiyan rolls his eyes.

"So, that means you called him?" Jialing says with a huge smile, Lianjie turns bright red.

"Er...N-No..." Lianjie looks away. "I-I don't know what _you_ heard me say, but-"

"I KNEW IT!" Jialing gives Lianjie a hug. "Come on, what's his name?"

"Gramps, you wanna go hit that bar you mentioned when you got here? I suddenly need a drink..." Lianjie groans.

* * *

Takato stayed with us for dinner...My Grandfather didn't complain. The look on his face at times was...a little discouraging but I know he's making an effort. He's definitely less hostile toward Takato, they even chatted a bit during dinner...I think it has to do with how Takato defended him.

Thank you, Takato-chan. I'm...so glad you were with me. I'm a little embarrassed by how I reacted. I should have...made the effort, too, without Takato's help.

Lianjie, of course, joked around with him like before. And he found it just as funny. My sisters were...a little less open to the idea of having him back, but Xiaochun gave him a hug after dinner after he apologized for scaring her that day. My Mother, I can tell she's not thrilled...But she is glad that he's making such an effort.

I guess this is for the best. I...I didn't really want to write him out of my life. If my Dad wouldn't do that, even after what he did to him and Yamaki, then I shouldn't either. It's...more like before.

I go to my Dad's work room after Takato leaves. "...Dad?"

He turns to me from his computer, I close the door. "Yeah?"

"Why...did you invite him back? You...were so upset when I told you about what he did at the Matsuda Bakery."

"I know, but...Do you know where I found him?"

"Where?"

"Near Kiichi. He was watching you and Takato. He'd been there for a while, he said. He didn't try to break you up again."

H-he was...there? ...Crap...I-I can't believe we were being watched... "That's why?"

"I was passing through, I saw him. We talked...Jianliang, he's still my father. What he did to Mitsuo and I...hurt more than you can imagine, but the fact he was willing to make such an effort for you and Takato...I had to forgive him."

"...I understand. I-I should have done that at first, too."

"I left it up to you. I wouldn't be upset either way, what he did to Takato was...in character, we'll say."

"Takato told me how bad he still feels. He thinks he's causing trouble for our family. He still doesn't believe me when I tell him he isn't."

"If anything, this was a good thing," my Dad shrugs. "You and Takato don't have to hide, Lianjie is coming to terms with himself, Grandpa Jiyan is tolerating his grandsons, he apologized for the past...And Yamaki got that punch he always wanted to give him."

"I'll try to make things like they were before with him. Takato and I...We won't throw it in his face as long he doesn't try to make us change." Lianjie's...sort of having fun doing that to him. Not excessively, though. He's just being Lianjie. Mostly playing the battle of Jie Ting after dinner, with Zhang He...

...And he actually convinced my Grandfather to give playing a try. I had a bit of a laugh when my Grandfather picked Xiahou Yuan. Fifty characters to choose from and he picked the one they're hinting that Zhang He has a thing for...Jialing thought it was especially hysterical. We didn't tell him why everyone was laughing, of course.

"Thank you, Jianliang."

"Thank you for...accepting everything. And helping me with all of this. I'm...still getting used to it."

"How so?"

"Certain things, like...Jialing's manga... I-I...I can't help it..." I sigh. "I never thought I'd read those things..."

"...I... ...I might have read one or two of those when she has them laying around, too..." My Dad looks away. "...Give Ai To Kirai a read, it's really good."

"Just started volume five. It's amazing so far."

"Wait until you get to volume seven. You won't believe what happens!"

...Am I really having this conversation?

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
Okay, okay, I know there's probably some people upset over one of two things:  
1. Jiyan's been more or less forgiven.  
2. Jiyan's been more or less forgiven and STILL retains some homophobic tendencies.

...Look, in real life, this is the best you can hope for sometimes. It's hard, but...It's better than the alternative. Jiyan is making an honest effort, too.

Also, regarding the Zhang He\Xiahou Yuan thing that's come up a couple times - Koei really is sort of hinting at this in a few cutscenes in their Xtreme Legends expansions. And, like Jianliang, Xiahou Yuan is the LAST person I'd pick if I were Zhang He. Ugh...Gimme Cao Pi or Sima Yi and that big sexy brain of his.

For the record, I tend to avoid pairing historical figures, even if they are heavily featured in video games\anime. I just don't want to get beaten up by a bunch of pissed off Chinese generals after I die...

I know two of 'em are already waiting with nailed baseball bats. But I've come to accept that inevitability.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I see his point, as much as I don't like Jiyan's views. I was shocked that Takato, of all people, was the one to defend him. I'm glad it made Jiyan warm up to him a little.

-Taiki Matsuki


	15. Chapter X: Three Kisses, Li Jiangyu

Duan Xiu Zhi Pi  
Chapter X: Three Kisses (Li Jiangyu)

* * *

...I don't feel right doing this, even with what she told me. I shouldn't have told her about that conversation we had a couple weeks ago. I didn't want to keep it a secret, though...I don't want her to think I'd ever...do anything while back in contact with Mitsuo. ...I loved him and...Still do, but... ...My heart belongs to Mayumi now, I could never betray her. And Mitsuo would never want me to.

Mayumi was so upset when she heard how my father outted Takato, I had never seen her so angry. She was relieved by their acceptance and...We all loved hearing what made Takehiro so proud of his son...

...I was also impressed that Lianjie didn't teach Takato something dirty and said it was his message. I expect Takato to say something dirty in Chinese to Jianliang (most likely in front of all of us), but I know they won't be his own words...Lianjie will have his prank. And Takato has been forgiven in advance because I know he'll blame himself for some reason...Jianliang you need to help him work on that, you really do.

Anyway, Mayumi...She was really happy to hear that Mitsuo alerted Jianliang and went to face the Matsudas with them. Even if it meant they found out his "passion of the cut sleeve," we both know the current Mitsuo doesn't want to advertise or even hint at that. Mayumi...wanted to find a way to thank Mitsuo for what he did...

...Especially when she heard he punched my father... I-I'm looking the other way on that this one time, because my father did beat Mitsuo badly back then...Mitsuo owed him one punch. I just...wish Mayumi didn't have such a big smile after she heard that part.

...And I can't believe what she came up with as a means of thanking him... I really, really can't...I-I can't do this! Mayumi, you're insane!

_"Jiangyu, I want you to give this to Yamaki-san for me. Read it first."_

_"...Mayumi-chan, are you...serious?"_

_"I-I know, but what he did for Takato and what you told me. If he didn't warn Jianliang, things could have been so much worse. And he was there to support them in case things didn't go well...I want to thank him for all he did for them."_

_"I know you...want to thank him, but...This? I-I don't...No!"_

_"He'll love it. And I know you will, too. It's okay, just this once."_

_"...This is a test of some kind, isn't it?"_

_"Jiangyu!"_

_"Sorry, I know...you wouldn't do something like that."_

_"I know why you're nervous...It's okay. Just remember the last part."_

_"I-I didn't even get there... ...Oh, I see. That...would deter him. Probably."_

_"See? I have nothing to worry about. You have my permission, Jiangyu. It's for Yamaki-san."_

_"...We'll...see..."_

...I...I don't feel right. She had to drive me over here, actually...My wife is waiting in the car. And I'm going...to Mitsuo's apartment. With her letter.

I knock on the door. "...Mitsuo, it's Jan."

Mitsuo opens the door... ...He has a Ramune JOLT in his hands. Peach flavor. Old habits die hard, Mitsuo? "...Janyuu?"

"Jianliang told us about what you did for him and Takato. My wife wanted me to give you...a letter of thanks. May I come in?"

Mitsuo nods, he steps aside. I take my shoes off at the door...

...I see his old guitar leaning against the couch. "You...got out your guitar?"

"I had been feeling...nostalgic. Same reason for the soda. I can't believe I still like these things." He says, finishing the bottle.

"It's so late, are you sure you should be drinking that?"

Mitsuo shrugs. "We'll find out tomorrow." ...That sounds a bit like the old Mitsuo.

I reach into my coat pocket and pass him the letter. "...This was her idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Just...read it."

Mitsuo takes the letter. We walk into his living room and sit down, he reads it. "...Three 'Mayumi's wrath free' kisses?"

"...Yes. I-I couldn't...believe it either."

"...It's...tempting." Mitsuo chuckles. "...Tell her thanks but I wouldn't feel right doing it. You wouldn't either, right?"

"Not...really. It is...tempting, though," I nod. It really is, but...I would never do that to Mayumi, even if she did _encourage it._ As hard as it is for me to believe that.

"I especially like this at the end, 'for every kiss over three, Mitsuo Yamaki has to kiss Mayumi Li twice.' Interesting method of determent, I admit." He laughs a little...Like he used to. "How have things been since the bakery?"

"My father is tolerating Jianliang and Takato. He's back with us."

"...He's...tolerating them?" Mitsuo gives me a shocked look. "Are you serious?"

"He told me he 'may have made a mistake' back then, too," I add. Those were the last words I would have ever expected to hear from him. "You'd be surprised to know, Takato forgave him for the bakery incident. I think it's mostly because he feels like he's causing trouble for us."

"Tell Takato that's impossible, Jiyan causes the trouble all by himself."

"Takato's father is so impressed that Takato speaks Chinese now, he's telling customers he learned it for his boyfriend," I laugh. "Lianjie and Xiaochun are teaching him. He's...actually quite good at it. I overheard him and Jianliang trying a conversation, it was...mostly simple phrases but his tones are excellent. He reminds me of you when we first met."

Mitsuo laughs. "Good, they have what we didn't...That makes me feel better about what happened."

"I expect some groaning tomorrow night, though..."

"Why?"

"...Lianjie's brining his 'old friend' over. He promised he won't make a scene or complain. Well, he promised he'd do his best."

"I heard about that...Two sons with the passion of the cut sleeve. What are the chances?"

I shrug. "I don't know or care, as long as they're happy. Lianjie is still getting used to it all." He's not so much ashamed of himself, but embarrassed about it. Jianliang and Takato are helping him on that, but Jialing probably isn't so much helpful despite her encouragement...I won't stop her from having her fun, though. I don't think I could.

"I wish them the best."

I motion to the guitar. "...Can you still play?"

Mitsuo nods. "There's...a song I wrote a long time ago. I still remember it."

"You wrote a song?"

"...For a certain someone."

I blush slightly. "O-Oh...Really?"

"Want to hear it? ...It's...by the old Mitsuo. And I know I'm going to screw it all up. It's been so many years. I...only remember it because, after Jiyan, I would sing it to myself when I thought of you."

"I'd love to hear it, Yama-chan." I smile.

Mitsuo goes to his guitar and starts playing. "_Jiangyu...Ai ren_..._Ni shi wo de ai._.."

...Mayumi, we won't take those three kisses but...

...I'm so happy you talked me into coming here. Just so I could hear this song.

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:

...Did you REALLY think he'd kiss Yamaki? Even WITH Mayumi's permission? Sorry, sorry, but...I got a thing about monogamy. It's one of the few virtues I can tolerate...That's a REALLY short list, too. Vices, mile long. Virtues? Like, three and I'm thinking about cutting out two of 'em.

For the fic as a whole...Like I said, I really wanted to make a serious attempt at this pairing that didn't COMPLETELY screw over continuity. Sugar high Yamaki...was the best idea I could come up with to explain the lack of "It's you! My love from the past!" when they met in the show. Take that as you will.

I'm not really sure if this is one of my better works, though...I dunno, something about this fic is bugging me, I just don't know what...

Hope you like the December uploads next month! Early Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, A Joyful Winter Solstice, Happy Festivus and a Grand Feast of Red Cliff to you all!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, you NEED to work on your self-esteem as a writer!

I admit, I wanted to see a kiss but I see his point. It would have been awkward for all three parties. I loved the fact Yamaki's song was in Chinese.

At last! FFN has a serious attempt at Yamaki\Janyuu! You've done it!

Now let's hope we've started a trend.

Since Ori mentioned them, the December Uploads will start after December 5th. Not all of them are Christmas-themed, Ori says a few of them are Christmas gifts for friends. Hope you all enjoy what we post!

And I have no idea what the "Feast of Red Cliff" is, either.

Finally, I forgot to mention in the earlier chapters: I've started a Jenkato\Digimon Tamers Slash-themed C2 community! If you have a fic you'd like to submit to the community, please send me a PM! We're looking for as much support as possible! Let's create the biggest Tamers slash archive out there!

GO JENKATO!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
